


The Curse Continues (G!P Elsa x Female Reader)

by AsianChickenSandwich



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Best Friend Anna (Frozen), Demonic Possession, Drama & Romance, Elsa has a penis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Intersex Elsa, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Original Character(s), POV Elsa (Disney), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Protective Elsa (Disney), Protective Kristoff (Disney), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Sweet Kristoff (Disney), elsa - Freeform, elsa x reader, g!p elsa - Freeform, lesbian reader, traumatic memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianChickenSandwich/pseuds/AsianChickenSandwich
Summary: What if Anna never became queen? What if Elsa never left? What if Elsa was born different than most girls? What happens when she has to face countless obstacles just to be with her true love?Elsa is head over heels for (Y/n), but she isn’t sure if those feelings are mutual. That isn’t her only issue she comes across. Not only is a certain someone trying to court (Y/n), but Elsa’s life may be on the line. Another angry soul is on the rise, and it just so happens to have picked Elsa as its next victim.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff, Elsa/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time publishing on this site so it may take some getting used to. I hope you guys enjoy my first story! Any positive feedback is greatly appreciated <3

Elsa’s P.O.V

I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, leaning over the dining room table as I stared dreamily at a certain girl across from me. Her (s/c) cheeks reddened from laughing too hard at her own joke, Kristoff tagging along in the banter as well. The two were always inseparable, especially in this moment where they felt like they were the only people in the room, judging by how loud they were at the moment. While some of the castle’s servants cleaned up and looked at them amused from time to time, I kept my gaze strictly on the (h/c) haired girl’s figure. I stared at her lips as they kept her beautiful smile, longing for her to smile at me the way I’ve wished for her to do for years.

“Man, Kristoff needs to stare at me the way you stare at (Y/n).”

That certainly got my attention. I looked towards my sister with a raised eyebrow, confused by what she meant.

“Anna you two are engaged.” She giggles at my response, only adding to my confusion even more.

“Yes we are but my point is that you’re staring for too long again.” Oh I got it now.

My face grew warmer from her remark, resulting in me burying my face in my hands. “Is it that bad?”

Anna hummed in response, reaching out and rubbing my shoulder in comfort before speaking again. “It’s so obvious, but it’s definitely not a bad thing.” There was a slight delay in the conversation, signaling for me to look up. Anna gave someone in the room the side-eye before leaning up to my left ear and whispering.

“But you should make a real move before that desperate girl Esmerelda does.”

Ah yes, one of my new servant girls. Esmerelda has gotten here just a few months ago, and she already seems to be going after the same person I fancy. Every time she thinks no one is around (I ‘look after’ (Y/n) a little too much), she always seems to be touchy with the (h/c) haired woman. It doesn’t help my nerves with the fact that she’s beyond gorgeous. With large wavy black hair, beautifully striking emerald eyes and her smooth dark tan complexion, she can capture anyone’s attention, especially (Y/n)‘s. She even had the perfect body that I wish I had. Every now and then she would stare at (Y/n) just like me, only not with the exact same intentions. No, hers were only half of what I wanted to do with the beauty, and it definitely isn’t the appropriate intentions of mine.

It was pretty well known around the castle that she fancied the girl, even (Y/n) herself was aware of Esmerelda’s crush on her. She has never stopped the green eyed beauty’s attempts at flirting with her, but she’s never really flirted back with her either. Still, they do talk a lot whenever they come across each other, which makes me fear that they may be engaged in a secret relationship and that my chances with my dream girl are nonexistent.

Hence why my gaze is now fixed upon the servant girl, who hasn’t noticed my subtle glare towards her yet. She just came into the room to clean off the tables and she was already trying to get a hold of (Y/n)‘s attention. Esmerelda greeted her with a weird, raspy voice that didn’t suit her at all, but (Y/n) was nice enough to greet her back in a friendly tone. She winked at the (e/c) eyed woman, making her cheeks form a light pink tint. I gritted my teeth from the building frustration inside me and gripped the edge of the table rather harshly.

How I wished for that tramp to leave and back off the love of my life. I let her live under my roof and she repays me by throwing herself onto my girl-

“Umm Elsa the room is getting chilly. Is that perhaps your doing?” (Y/n) asked me with her sweet voice.

I blinked multiple times before I was brought back to my senses. I looked at my hands that were glazed over by ice and realized that I indeed drop the temperature in the room. I shot up in my seat quickly and cleared my throat from embarrassment, hoping to the gods that she didn’t see my red face. I gave Esmerelda one more look, silently threatening her with my hard gaze. Luckily she isn’t as stupid as she appeared and hurriedly rushed out of the room, scared for her faith if she stayed any longer. I sighed out softly in relief and returned my gaze to (Y/n), smiling brightly at her.

“Yes, everything is perfectly fine. I was just caught up with something. No need to worry.”

The girl across from me squinted her eyes at me for a few seconds, not completely believing my excuse but gave up wondering about it. She returned the smile with an even brighter one, her eyes staring softly into mine and striking me with their beauty. My heart rate quickened in my chest and a warm feeling arose in the pit of my stomach.

“Alright, just making sure you’re okay. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do if you need it.”

She winked at the end of her offer. I bit my bottom lip as inappropriate images flashed through my mind, feeling myself get hotter by the second and my pants becoming restraining a bit.

It was no secret to the people of Arendelle that I was born different. Not only was I given the power to control ice, but I was also born with a certain appendage that only men have. Everyone knew and was fond of it by now (much thanks to my late father who threatened anyone who said otherwise). It’s fully functional, meaning I can produce with another woman. I’m very much hoping that it’s (Y/n) I share my first child with. I have been saving myself for someone special and she has been the only person I’ve ever thought about in that sense.

I’m definitely not ashamed of it now, but at this very moment it seems to want to torture me by making my pants tighter on me.

I groaned quietly and tried to tune my excitement down. I covered the tent with my hands when I heard Anna cleared her throat and giggle before whispering to me again.

“Better not let her see that problem of yours right now… unless you wanna use it to your advantage.”

I gasped at her suggestion and playfully shoved her away, earning a laugh from my annoying yet lovable little sister.

“Anna and Elsa, (Y/n) and I are going into town for a bit. You guys are welcome to join if you wish.” Kristoff spoke with his deep voice. Anna jumped up and nodded almost immediately, while I stayed in my seat and shook my head. That earned a pout from (Y/n) and I wanted nothing more than to wipe it away with my lips pressing onto hers.

The girl sighed sadly and gave me puppy like eyes, trying to get me to come with the three of them. I almost gave into her wish but then I remembered my growing erection and how I was trying to hide it. I shook my head again with a giggle.

“I’m sorry, maybe next time? I’m not feeling it tonight.”

She sighed sadly and accepted that I wasn’t going. The trio huddled together and began to make their way out of the castle. Before they left the dining room though, (Y/n) came up to me and gave me a quick kiss to my cheek, along with a hug. I reciprocated it and felt a fuzzy feeling in my stomach and chest again. A growing smile formed on my face from her gesture and fell just as fast when she pulled away. She waved me goodbye in a cute manner and joined her best friend and his fiancé. Anna walked up to me and gave a kiss to the top of my head, scratching my scalp slightly to make me feel better.

“Just make a move the next time. She would be more than lucky to end up with someone like you and I can guarantee that she feels something towards you too.”

I shot my head up at that statement and looked into her eyes in search of any untruthfulness. When I found none, I got excited and jumped out of my chair, clinging onto my sister happily. She laughed at my antics and released herself from my embrace. She waved me goodbye too and made her way to Kristoff and (Y/n), who were probably already waiting outside for her.

I sighed happily and began walking back to my room. My thoughts were filled with ways to confess to a certain girl but they were cut off when I heard a dark chuckle coming from somewhere around me. I snapped my head in every direction, not finding a face or figure to match with the voice. I slowly turned back and continued on my way back with my guard up a bit now.

‘ _Weird_.’

If only I knew just how weird things would get from that point.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa’s P.O.V

“Elsa stop it! Please!”

I chuckled darkly, trapping (Y/n) against the wall by pinning her hands above her head. My grip on her wrists tighten the more she resisted me. Seeing her scared face as I towered over her gave me some sort of inner feeling that I couldn’t get enough of. I lowered my head to whisper into her ear, loving the way her body was reacting to my touch.

“It’ll be over before you know it...”

Before she could retaliate, I dug my hand into her sides and made motions with my fingertips that would make her squirm. (Y/n) belted out her glorious laughs as a few tears fell down her face from how hard she was laughing. Her face scrunched up in delight while she weakly attempted to push me away from my chest.

“Okay okay! I’m… I-I’m sorry I ate the last of the chocolates! Can you blame me though? They’re my favorite snack!”

Satisfied with her answer, I released her from my hold and watched her amused as she dramatically gasped for air. I shook my head at her childish behavior and rested my hand on my hip.

“Well they’re my favorite too and I was craving them the entire morning only to find out you ate them all.”

She huffed out in defeat, smiling the best she could as she tried to catch her breath. I returned her smile with one of my own and brought her in by the waist, pulling her into a tight hug. My smile broadened the moment she wrapped her arms around my neck. She rested her head against the top of my chest, allowing me to rest my chin upon the top of her head.

‘It’s moments like these that make me fall harder for her,’ I thought happily.

(Y/n) lifted her head up to smile cutely at me. She bared her pearly white teeth and rubbed her nose against mine affectionately. I returned the same gesture and stared into her eyes, which were already staring into mine. Her cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink that made my heart swirl.

A sudden image of us kissing made my face warmer, causing me to get nervous all of a sudden. It didn’t help that her eyelids were now hooded over her (e/c) irises. It was almost as if she was thinking the same thing as me and was waiting for me to do something about it.

‘Dear God please let Anna be right about this.’ I thought nervously.

I swallowed my fears back and leaned in ever so slowly to see how she would react. My heart began thumping against my ribcage harder than it already was when I saw her copying my actions. Our lips were merely inches away from connecting. I was growing way too impatient for it to happen. Licking my lips, I readied myself to close the tiny gap left between us and kiss my dream girl-

“(Y/n)! Kristoff is looking for you!”

I hurriedly jumped off the girl whose name was just called for. She seemed to have snapped out of a daze and looked for the person who interrupted our moment, my eyes following hers.

Guess who? Of course that wretched girl Esmerelda.

The (h/c) haired girl in front of me was visibly embarrassed and walked out of the Grand hallway in search of Kristoff, not sparing me another glance. I pouted my lips sadly when she was no longer in my view. Out of the corner of my eye I caught the French woman making a smug face towards my direction. She turned on her heels and left me standing alone.

My pout quickly turned into a frown.

That girl just had to ruin possibly my best chance to make a move on (Y/n). I honestly don’t know why I haven’t fired her already. First making attempts against the same girl I have feelings for and triggering my anger every time she saw how much it really affected me.

I huffed out in anger and stomped my way back to the kitchen. Every step I took rang throughout the castle’s hallway and alerted anyone within hearing range that I was closeby. My face scrunched up in disgust when I saw the last person I wanted to see in the kitchen, sitting next to (Y/N) as she talked to Kristoff and Anna.

They were discussing what should be included or not into Kristoff’s bachelor party. Seeing that Kristoff didn’t want anyone else to be his best man, he asked (Y/n) to do the honor of being his best woman. She of course wouldn’t say no to him and gladly agreed to it. I don’t think she thought it all through though. Kristoff and Anna can be quite a handful at times, but it’s part of their charm.

Anyways, (Y/n) seemed to be having a hard time keeping up their constant suggestions. I heard crazy ideas such as an ice church on the docks, have the snowgies serve trays of food for the guests, and even bring in as many reindeer they see fit for the ceremony. The (h/c) haired girl was in a frenzy trying to write all of it down. I didn’t appreciate how close Esmerelda was sitting next to her, but I still giggled at the faces the woman next to her would make at each ballistic suggestion thrown at her.

(Y/n) stopped her writing for a moment when she heard me laughing. I smiled at her with uncertainty. I wasn’t sure how to act around her after our almost shared kiss. She noticed I was staring at her and her eyes widened. She quickly went back to the task at hand, avoiding making eye contact with me. I sighed in disappointment at her actions. It only made my growing insecurities worse.

‘ _What if she thought I was forcing myself on her? What if it was just a heat in the moment thing that she wished didn’t happen? What if my suspicions were correct and that she didn’t think of me in that way?_ ’

I gripped my leggings as those questions swirling in my head. Everything and everyone else around me drowned out as my thoughts grew worse by the second. It took another voice booming in the room to knock me back to my senses.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I be the one who marries them? Oh! And can there be a giant ice cream tower? Oh my gosh I have to start planning it all!” Olaf begged while waving his stick arms cutely. I didn’t even notice him walk in here.

Anna giggled at the snowman’s request. Kristoff, (Y/n) and I simply smiled in amusement at him and Esmerelda eyed him as if he was some sort of dirty animal. I rolled my eyes knowing that she wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of Olaf. She thought he was too annoying. Well jokes on her ‘cause the entire staff in the castle thinks she is too.

Oops, my bad. Just speaking the truth.

Olaf took off to find Sven giddly. He was ranting to himself about everything he wanted to see happen at the wedding, putting much thought into it even though they sounded just as wild as the stuff Kristoff and Anna were saying. Said couple got right back into what they were doing, leaving (Y/n)’s hand to write as fast as it could.

Seeing as there was nothing for me to do, I slowly rose from my seat. I caught Esmerelda subtly looking at me as if to get my attention. She noticed my stare and sent me a wicked smile. I glared at her, waiting to see what she was going to do.

The green eyed woman brought her hand up to (Y/n)’s shoulder only to rub it comfortingly. She leaned in and quickly left a quick kiss to her cheek. I pressed my lips to a thin line to prevent myself from causing a scene. It got harder to suppress my feelings when I saw (Y/n)’s face turn red. She smiled at Esmerelda, but I couldn’t tell whether it was a nervous smile or an uncomfortable one.

Delighted with what she saw, Esmerelda got up and left. She gave me one more look as she walked out, as if she was saying that she won the fight. Anna noticed the exchange between us and witnessed what that hag had done to the girl I wanted to do those things with. The redhead stopped talking and left Kristoff to keep coming up with ideas, who hadn’t noticed a single thing that just happened due to looking in a completely different direction.

I felt tears beginning to prick in my eyes. What chance do I have with (Y/n)? Sure, I’m the Queen and all but that doesn’t mean anything when it comes to real love. I’m just setting myself up for heartbreak.

I rushed out of the kitchen as fast as my feet could take me, covering my eyes with my arm so that no one sees me crying. I kept my steady pace even when I heard Anna calling for me. I managed to make it back to my room without much trouble.

Exhausted from all the running, I plopped down onto my bed and let all of my emotions out. I buried my face into my pillow and let my soft sobbing be drowned in them.

Curse Esmerelda. Curse these feelings I have for (Y/n). Why did I fall for someone I can’t have?

My bed dipped a little, letting me know that someone was sitting beside me. A soft hand ran its fingers through my blonde locks. With the person trying to soothe me, I managed to calm my crying down a bit. It resulted in me hiccuping instead.

I lifted my head from my tear soaked pillow to get a view of who came into my room. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was just Anna. She moved in closer until we were inches apart. She patted her lap, inviting me to rest my head there. I gladly took that offer and shifted my body to do so.

My arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. My body was shaking from all the sadness and anger I felt penting up.

“I-I can’t handle the thought of her not being mine Anna… It hurts so much… W-What if Esmerelda already won her heart?” I weakly asked her.

My sister sighed and gazed upon me sympathetically. My bottom lip quivered at the reality of me and (Y/n) possibly never getting together. Anna continued her previous actions and combed my hair with her fingers.

“Elsa, you need to tell her sooner or later. I hate seeing you hurt this much. You never know until you try.” Anna spoke softly.

I noticed that she was biting her lip nervously. Her eyes were also glancing around the familiar room to look at anything but my own eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to figure out what she was hiding.

I wanted to do a small interrogation on Anna since she seems to know more than she lets on. Just as my lips parted for me to speak, I heard it again. The same creeping laughter from some unknown being.

I shot up from my bed in a frenzy. I frantically looked around my room, not caring about the mess I was making from flipping over papers and other small items. The laughing was only getting louder and I still couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. Anna’s voice was becoming almost inaudible and before I knew it, all I could hear was that dark voice.

‘ _Foolish girl_ ’

Suddenly, an unbearable pain shot through my head. It seemed like a headache, but it was no ordinary headache I’ve ever experienced. It was as if some sort of arrow was enlodged into my skull and was implanted there. I clutched my hair to cope with the pain I was feeling. I screamed at the top of my lungs, begging for the pain to stop.

That monstrous voice was forgotten about and all I could focus on was the pain in my head only I was experiencing. The voice faded into a loud ringing that prevented me from hearing anything else around me. I felt Anna shaking me by my shoulders. I opened one eye to see her scared face. Her mouth was moving but my ears only perceived her words muffled.

I gripped her hands as tightly as I could. My face was wet with tears that I didn’t notice were streaming down rapidly. I let out a final painful scream until my knees gave out. My legs couldn’t hold me up anymore and if it weren’t for Anna being there to catch me, I would’ve fallen on the hard wooden floor.

I don’t remember much of what happened next. Everything was spinning and was moving by too fast. The last thing I was able to remember was the redhead girl’s crying face. I was able to hear her shout my name, although it was very muffled because of the ringing I was still hearing.

The darkness consumed me.

I don’t know what’s happening to me… but I’m terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that feedback would be very much appreciated!

Elsa’s P.O.V

‘ _ What the hell happened to her?!’ _

__ ‘ _ I-I don’t know! She just started screaming and had a meltdown. S-She was acting like she was possessed. _ ’

‘...  _ She’ll be okay, won’t she? _ ’

‘... _ We have to have faith. _ ’

**********

‘ _ Anna it’s been three days! I’m getting worried- _ ’

‘ _ You think I’m not? She’s my sister for God’s sake! I hate feeling like I can’t do anything for her! Unlike you I’ve been there for her my entire life! How would you feel if your only family you have left keeps shutting you out when they need it the most and you can’t do shit for them!’ _ ’ 

There was a long pause.

‘ _ (Y/n)... I-I’m so sorry… I don’t know what came over me, I swear. _ ’

‘ _ Forget it. You’re right. I’ll never understand what you’re going through. _ ’

I heard a door slam shut in whatever room I was being held in, followed by a deep sigh. The person I can only assume is my sister walked out, the sound of her heels tapping against the floor becoming softer until they were no longer audible. I wasn’t sure what was going around me. I couldn’t move a single muscle in my body nor could I open my eyes or speak. I don’t really know what led up to that outburst just now but…

Goddammit Anna you have some explaining to do.

**********

I don’t know how long I’ve been stuck in this state. I know I’m awake and I can hear everything going on around me. My body just refuses to move even an inch. I can’t even speak. What the hell is going on with me?

‘ _ (Y/n) is there any way I can make it up to you? _ ’

‘ _ Anna please don’t worry about it anymore. We’re fine now, right? Let’s just focus on Elsa’s recovery for now _ .’

‘...  _ You really care about her that much, huh? _ ’

_ ‘What are you saying? Everyone’s worried about Elsa. _ ’

_ ‘That’s not what I meant and you know that. _ ’

(Y/n) sighed heavily, taking her time to respond.

‘... _ I suppose you’re right. I mean… well, it’s just… your sister is unlike anyone I’ve ever met _ .  _ She’s just so different… and not just any different… a different kind of different. _ ’

What does she mean by that exactly? I waited for her to continue her explanation.

‘ _ Elsa just means so much to me… if something were to happen to her… i-if lost her… I wouldn’t know what to do.’ _

(Y/n) broke down sobbing after that confession. Anna started cooing her, whispering comforting words into her ear. My heart shattered just thinking what the sight looked like. I tried my hardest to force any muscle in my body to move even if it was only a little. I chanted desperate pleas in my head to anyone. I needed to let the two most important women in my life know that I could hear them, that I was here for them.

I need to know what’s going on.

**********

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room. It was unfamiliar, definitely not a room in the castle. I squinted my eyes to make out the shapes I saw in the room. In it laid a black couch that didn’t seem too comfortable to sit upon, along with a tall wooden bookshelf. It held a few items but only two of them were actually books. My eyes roamed the case, noticing sharp daggers laid neatly beside each other.

I took a deep breath, growing nervous. Does this room belong to someone? And why would they need all these knives?

My hand flew over my mouth when I caught the human skull resting on top of the shelf. I backed up slowly, my chest heaving from the arising panic I was feeling.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I shuddered at the unsettling feeling the small room was giving me. It didn’t help that it was deadly silent. The only sound filling the air was my breathing.

“Greetings, Queen Elsa.”

I released a terrified shriek at the deep voice. I turned around, but nearly regretted doing so when I saw what it was. What stood in front of me wouldn’t even be considered human. The being standing before me had fiery red skin, anorexic body, no nose and deep black eyes. His eyes were entrapped by black circles, making me realize what was wrong with them. The man had his eyelids burned off. The only normal aspects of his form was his slicked black hair and jet black suit, completed with a red tie.

I shook in fear over his demonic appearance. It was this monster who’s been messing with my head.

As if he heard my thoughts, he only smiled devilishly, laughing dark along with it.

“Why yes, I am the one.”

My eyes widened in surprise, and not the good kind. He seemed dangerous enough as it is, but now I know he can even read my mind. 

He made his way to the skull, picking it up without looking bothered. He looked back at me with that evil glint in his eyes, showing off his razor blade sharp teeth in a creepy smile.

“Do you know whose skull this was?”

I looked at him as if he spoke a foreign language, shaking my head no as a response.

“This belonged to my last victim. I’m hoping for yours to be resting beside it soon.”

My breath hitched in my throat. He seemed satisfied by my apparent fear. My shaky hands and trembling lip only added to his amusement. He walked up to me and stopped when he stood only about a foot away from me. The unnamed demon laughed in my face, gripping tightly onto my shoulders tightly as he did so. His insane laughter was that of a maniac. My eyes were burning with fresh tears. I closed my eyes from the ghastly sight, hoping that he’ll be gone at any second.

“There’s no escaping me. Not until I get what I want.”

His laughter stopped. 

**********

‘ _ She’s waking up! _ ’

‘ _ Dear gods it’s a miracle! _ ’

‘ _ Elsa! _ ’

My forehead was drenched in sweat. I was grunting lowly as my body was finally able to move after a long time of rest. I slowly opened my eyes, no longer seeing only darkness. I saw blurry figures all around me, none of which seemed familiar just yet. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to the blaring light of the room and was able to point out everyone in the room. Some of the castle’s nursemaids towered over my bed, accompanied by one of Arendelle’s doctors. None of them were the two people I wished to see the most, but my prayers were answered when they came rushing into the room.

Anna was the first of the pair to come up to me. She pushed through all the maids and the doctor to reach my bed, engulfing me in an overbearing hug. (Y/n) followed her pursuit. She looked relieved the moment our eyes locked. Her (e/c) orbs glassed over with tears of what I hoped was joy. It seemed as though she wished to hug me as well, but my sister made that nearly impossible. And as much as I wanted to do just that, there were bigger matters.

I pushed Anna away lightly by her shoulders, wiping away the tears flowing down her face. I would’ve comforted her but I needed to stay on the task at hand. I need answers on what’s going on.

“Anna, we need to see Grand Pabbie, now.”


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa’s P.O.V

“Elsa what’s wrong? You’ve been silent the entire ride.”

Anna kept bugging me, wanting to know the reason behind my request of visiting Grand Pabbie. I didn’t respond to her though. My mind was occupied by my last encounter with that demon. I was too scared to utter another word.

I couldn’t say much so I leaned onto Anna’s shoulder, allowing myself to rest as much as I could. My sister knew not to press me anymore and rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. I looked ahead of me, seeing Kristoff and (Y/n) seating in the front of the sleigh. (Y/n) had her head rested on his shoulder, just like me with Anna.

Just the thought of all of us not being here, the thought of me not being here with them. It all terrified me. I inhaled sharply, forcing myself not to cry.

‘ _I don’t want any of this to change_.’

The atmosphere between the four of us was unsettling. I knew they were all on edge and wanted to know what was going on with me, but they knew better than to make things harder on me than they already were. Instead, we all remained silent until we reached the forest that all the trolls resided in.

With each passing second, my nerves only got worse. I closed my eyes in hopes that I could get some rest before we reached Grand Pabbie, who may give me some of the worst news I’ll have to bear.

**********

“Elsa, we’re here.”

I fluttered my eyes open, taking my time to get to where we needed to be. The four of us slowly made our way to the troll’s little area. Kristoff led the way, seeing as he was already familiar with the path. I followed his pursuit, feeling my growing anxiety worsen. Anna walked beside Kristoff, looking back every now and then to make sure I was holding up okay. I looked around to find something that would help me calm down until my eyes landed on the (h/c) haired beauty.

I noticed (Y/n) looking at me longingly. She was doing this for the past few minutes or so. It was as if she wanted to do something, but she held herself from doing whatever it is. I turned my head just for a moment and sent her a soft smile to let her know that I would be fine. She smiled back, but it was an uneasy smile. She wasn’t sure what was going on, and I would’ve reassured her that everything was fine if I thought it was, but I knew better than to lie to her.

Soon enough, small boulders came rolling all around us. The troll community popped out of their circular forms and into their normal appearances almost simultaneously. Grand Pabbie stood in front of me, his facial expression let me know that he was already aware of why I was here.

Kristoff and (Y/n) began greeting all of them happily. Anna looked at them adoringly, but decided to stay by my side to hear what Grand Pabbie had to say to me. I kneeled down in front of him so I could hear everything he had to say and not miss any of it.

“Pabbie, I assume you know why we’re here.”

He nodded his head, sighing deeply for what he had to say. I was getting scared for what I was about to learn.

“Elsa, I fear your life is in grave danger once again, and this time the price to pay for it is too high.”

My breathing was shaky. I didn’t understand why these kinds of things kept happening to me. Even though I wanted to press him further for answers, I couldn’t seem to form any words.

“What do you mean by that exactly.” Anna spoke for me, seeing that I couldn’t ask for myself at the moment. Grand Pabbie looked at the both of us sadly.

“This demon that possesses you, Elsa, is not like any other demon. This one is a lost soul looking for revenge. He is consumed by an evil that is inhumane.”

Pabbie paused his explanation before continuing. “You two may want to sit down while I explain his story… and why Elsa is suffering for his actions.”

Anna looked at me worriedly as we followed his orders. I glanced back at her with the same expression.

“His name is Abaddon. He holds a power too great for his own good. Abaddon seeks power, and seeing that you are the most powerful being brought into our world, he has chosen you to corrupt. Now, I’m not sure of his origins and why he came about, but unfortunately, there is a way to stop him.”

I was confused on why he said it was unfortunate. If anything, I was filled to the brim with hope and determination.

“Is that not a good thing? Grand Pabbie please inform me on how we can stop him and his madness.”

He looked away from me and avoided the question at hand for a few seconds. He stared off at Kristoff and (Y/n) in the distance, then at Anna, and finally at me.

“Elsa… the only way he will stop is in exchange for the life of one of your loved ones.”

And just like that, all my hope was washed away and was replaced by utter despair. I heard that same grim laughter in the back of my head, mocking me for his doings and what was to come.

I felt a hand grip mine and I already knew it was Anna. I noticed the tears falling down her face and brought her into a tight embrace. I only just realized how my eyes were burning with tears of my own. My emotions finally caught up to me and I allowed myself to start sobbing. I buried my face into Anna’s neck to hide from the harsh reality of it all.

“Please Grand Pabbie… t-there has to be another way.” I mumbled out desperately. I looked into his eyes to find any sign that he was holding back anything, but when I found none my sobbing increased.

He shook his head in response. His eyes sorrowful and were glassy from tears that wanted to fall down. This was the first time I’ve ever seen him react like this. It made me realize that this was truly the only way for it to stop.

“Believe me Elsa I looked. I searched for another answer but I just couldn’t find another outcome. I’m terribly sorry…”

I didn’t know what to do but cry. Someone close to me will have to suffer because of me. Again.

...No

I refuse to let anyone else to get hurt because of me. I have to stop this.

I stood up tall, wiping away my tears and willing myself to stop anymore from coming out. My gaze sharpened as I looked down at the wise troll.

“Pabbie, I swear on my life that I’ll find a way to save everyone and bring peace to us all… at any cost.”

Anna stood up with me, grabbing my hand with a firm grip. Her eyes were still bloodshot from her crying, as mine probably were. However, her face held the same expression as mine. We were going to do whatever it takes to fix everything.

“I pray for you to find that peace. I wish you the best of luck in your journey.” Pabbie said.

He looked towards something in the distance. I followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at (Y/n). She was laughing with Kristoff at something one of the trolls said. The (h/c) haired girl looked so happy, so at ease. I averted my eyes back to Pabbie who looked at her with an agonizing frown.

My blood ran cold through my veins.

“I have a feeling Abaddon will do something to her… please protect her Elsa.” Grand Pabbie’s voice cracked with desperation. I nodded my head, letting him know I would do just that.

Nothing was going to happen to (Y/n). I was sure of it, even if it meant giving myself up to ensure she lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these slow updates. I'll try to maintain a schedule for me to post. But in the meantime enjoy this chapter!

(Y/n)‘s P.O.V

Elsa has been occupying my mind ever since we returned to the castle. I wanted to ask her everything that’s been going on with her lately but she hasn’t given me or anyone else the time of day for the past few hours. She’s barely letting Anna into her room, who knows about the situation but is silent about it too.

Giving up on trying to pry my way into getting answers, I slumped my shoulders and made my way to Kristoff and Anna’s room. Anna was currently in the library and asked for some privacy. I wouldn’t be so worried if either one of the sisters could just explain what their problem was and if there was any way for me to help.

I was only a few doors down from Kristoff’s room when I heard my name being called.

“(Y/n)!”

I stopped my movements when I heard the playful voice belonging to the person I didn’t really want to see right now. I reluctantly turned around and tried to smile to hide my disinterest in our interaction.

“Hey Esmerelda…” I spoke reluctantly.

She wore that her signature smirk on her lips as she came closer to me. When she stood in front of me, she grabbed my arms and wrapped them around her waist. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her forehead on mine. 

I would find this almost adorable if I weren’t aware of her true intentions.

“Where have you been? I’ve missed you all day honey.” She said in a sultry voice. I didn’t find it very appealing.

“Oh um… Kristoff, Anna, Elsa and I went out for a bit into the mountains. For uhhh… a picnic.”

I was hoping that she would buy it and luckily she did. She simply nodded her head. I mentally cheered knowing I got away with my little white lie.

“Well I bet I can think of something more exciting for you to do.” She whispered, even though we were the only ones around. 

The green eyed woman leaned without any warning and captured my lips against hers. She moved her lips hungrily, not letting me keep up with her pace as I hesitantly kissed her back.

If I’m being honest, I don’t like her much in that sense. The only reason I let her do what she does to me was because I wanted a taste of what it was like to love someone. Although I know Esmerelda may not have any actual feelings towards me other than lust, she’s a nice distraction and can surprisingly be a decent person when no one is around.

I just wish it was Elsa I could be doing this with and more.

The thought of the platinum blonde snapped me back to reality. I gently pushed Esmerelda away by her shoulders, signaling that I didn’t want to continue this.

Obviously, it didn’t sit too well with the raven haired woman. A scowl appeared on her lips and soon enough, she released her hold on me and walked away from me. I wanted to stop her in her tracks to apologize but I couldn’t bring myself to. It was better to leave her be when she got like that anyways. I let out a heavy sigh and continued going in the direction of Kristoff’s room.

I froze in place when I saw the blonde man already standing outside his bedroom door staring straight at me. It seemed as if he was waiting for me, making me confused seeing as I never informed him I wanted to see him. I realized that he most likely witnessed what I did with Esmerelda.

Knowing I was caught, I hung my head low in shame and avoided making eye contact with Kristoff. I walked at a slow pace in fear of what my best friend had to say about my actions.

I reached his bedroom door where he was patiently waiting for me. I slowly looked up to meet his gaze and noticed his eyes were narrowed on me. I gulped, feeling like a child who just got in trouble with their parents. The look he was giving me made me feel small and almost helpless.

He sighed through his nose deeply before grabbing my hand. He tugged me into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. The brown eyed man sat the both of us down on his large bed, grabbing my shoulders to make me face him.

“Explain to me what I saw right now.” Kristoff said demandingly.

I averted my eyes to my lap while he waited for my answer. I didn’t know where to start. I was afraid that he would be disappointed if I told him the truth, but there was already no way to hide what he saw.

“I-I um… may or may not… have a sort of relationship with… E-Esmerelda.” I whispered. I bit my lip out of a nervous habit and shut my eyes tight. I prepared myself for his outburst and screaming, but weirdly enough it never came.

Kristoff cleared his throat while I remained sitting in front of him with my eyes closed. “(Y/N), look at me”

I opened my eyes to see my best friend’s concerned expression. I was happy that he didn’t seem mad about it at least. He grabbed my right hand with his left one, letting his thumb rub over my knuckles in comfort.

“Look I’m not mad at you. I’m just confused is all… what happened with your feelings for Elsa? And of all the people you could’ve been with, you chose that girl?”

I couldn’t find a proper answer to his question. I knew I had nothing left to say other than the honest truth, so I did just that.

“Let’s start with the beginning… so it started maybe two or three months back.”

Flashback

_It was supposed to just be another peaceful day in the castle. The northurlda villagers were invited by Elsa herself to visit for three days for a celebration. They were all currently sleeping in their assigned guest rooms for the night since it was their last night here._

_I was trying to find Elsa since she wasn’t in her room. Knowing her, she was most likely in her office so I headed there._

_I finally built up the courage to confess to the Snow Queen. After admiring her from afar I decided to voice my feelings for her. Anna was one of the first people to know about my feelings for her sister and she had been trying to get me to do this for quite some time. The redhead pressured me to stop putting it off or I would never do it._

_Hence why I’m walking over to Elsa’s office looking for her. Anna gave me a bouquet of white roses to give to her blonde sister as I confess, along with a small bag of her favorite chocolates. It’s simple gestures that make her happy anyways, so I saw no need to make it so grand._

_Each step I took made me realize what I was about to face. Her response would make or break me. If things go the way I want them to go, she’ll say yes and I’ll be the happiest woman alive. But if she says no and gets disgusted… I don’t know what I’ll do with myself._

_I can practically hear my heartbeat ringing throughout my ears. My heart was pounding rapidly against my chest when I neared her office doors. I noticed they were ajar and got confused knowing the blonde liked her privacy while she was working. She never forgot to lock those doors in all my years of living in the castle._

_My footsteps became softer as I quietly made my entrance with suspicion. I peeked through the opening and spotted Elsa standing in front of her desk, but she wasn’t alone._

_“Honeymaren I-”_

_Elsa was silenced by Honeymaren’s finger resting on her lips. The tanned girl smirked up at her with this glint in her eyes. Instead of responding, Honeymaren slowly began leaning in, tilting her head to kiss Elsa. What hurt the most was that the blonde wasn’t even trying to stop her actions._

_My heart broke at the sight. The love of my life was being taken away from me. Of course she wouldn’t be with me. Why would she love a nobody?_

_Not wanting to see more, I sprinted down the halls and out my secret passageway leading straight into town. I climbed out my window and carefully climbed down the familiar bricks of the castle wall and ran across the pathway connecting the castle to the town. The chocolates and flowers were long forgotten about in my frenzy of trying to escape._

_I ran as fast as my feet would allow me to run. I didn’t care that I was only in my nightgown and barefoot. I didn’t care that my feet hurt from small pebbles latching onto them and from all the running I was doing. The only thought on my mind was getting as far away from Elsa as possible._

_My eyes burned from the tears of pain falling out of them. I could barely see where I was going. I only started slowing down my pace when my body screamed in agony and could no longer continue moving. I resided in what looked like an alleyway from my point of view and slid down against the brick wall of a building._

_I allowed my emotions to catch up to me and released multiple sobs. I covered my mouth to muffle the sounds of my pathetic crying._

_“Why would she ever fall for me? There’s nothing special about me. I’m just an ordinary girl that she brought in with Kristoff.” I choked out to no one in particular._

_I took the time to notice that my nightgown was dirty and torn. The royal blue satin material had rips and strands flying out. I cursed myself for letting this happen to my favorite pair of pajamas, but soon lost interest in it._

_Forcing my legs to lift my body up, I stretched my muscles out and tried to point out where I was. I looked around the houses of the townspeople and tried to find anything that would help me. My eyes landed on a pub that I’ve never visited before but have passed by many times._

_It wouldn’t be wise of me to be drinking at such an hour. I knew that much. But in this very moment I couldn’t find any reasonable explanation as to why I shouldn’t._

_“A few drinks won’t hurt…”_

_**********_

_Perhaps the drinks were a mistake after all. After my first mug of ale, I lost all control of myself from the effects it had on me. I longed to get that unsettling feeling. It was the only distraction from my heartbreak. So I ordered mug after mug of the drink until I decided it was enough. That was probably at my tenth one._

_Of course some of the inappropriate men at the pub tried to come onto me. Seeing that no one from the royal family was with me, they thought it was the perfect opportunity to try and seduce me in my drunken state of mind._

_I weakly pushed my way through the large men hovering over me and rushed out of the establishment. I only made it about two blocks away until I tripped over my feet. I couldn’t be bothered to try and get up so I stayed lying on the pavement. I turned onto my back and stared up at the starry night sky._

_I heaved a sigh and just continued staring. I couldn’t care less about how unsanitary it was for me to be doing this. And how dangerous it was. All I cared about was how heavy my eyelids felt, but I refused to close them completely._

_Suddenly, someone stood above me and blocked my view. It was hard to point out who it was exactly when my vision was focusing in and out. I squinted my eyes but to no avail. They seemed oddly familiar for some reason._

_In one swift move, I was lifted up from the ground by them and placed on my own two feet. They wrapped my left arm around their shoulders and held onto me by my waist with their right arm. They then began leading us somewhere I wasn’t sure of yet. Sure enough though, the alcohol had taken its full effect and left me a mindless body._

_After what felt like a week’s journey, we arrived in front of an illuminated area that appeared to be the castle’s entryway. I couldn’t tell honestly. Nothing was processing into my brain._

_The unnamed figure who aided me stopped our movements. They turned to face me and I still couldn’t point out who it was. All I spotted were emerald green eyes boring into mine._

_They grabbed my face, resting their cold hands against my warm cheeks. I leaned into the touch subconsciously for their cooling effect. The next thing I knew, they leaned in and connected our lips in an animated kiss. I don’t remember why I did, but I kissed the stranger back with just as much force._

_I blanked out soon after._

_**********_

_My sleep was interrupted by the harsh rays of the sun. I fluttered my eyes open, but almost immediately shut them from the pounding headache I was experiencing. I groaned from the effects of my hangover and looked for anything to help soothe it._

_I opened one eye and spotted a glass of water on the nightstand residing beside me. I didn’t question how it got there and swiftly grabbed it, chugging its contents._

_After releasing a sigh of content, I set it back down and stretched my aching body a bit. I stared at what was supposed to be the familiar walls of my room, but they were unfamiliar. Instead of my vibrant burgundy walls, I was met with dull yellow ones. Confused, I looked at the sheets of the bed and saw that they weren’t my silky red sheets either. They were plain white and made of cheap material._

_I started getting a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Nothing about this seemed right. I looked around to the other half of the room and I caught sight of something, or someone. They had large black hair, dark tanned skin and a slender figure._

_“Oh my heavens…” I whispered, denying that it was really who it looked to be._

_I wanted to scream when I recognized the person to be Esmerelda, sleeping naked beside me. I looked down at myself and saw I was equally naked in her bed. There were bruises all over my chest and stomach. There were almost equally as many bruises on the green eyed woman in similar areas._

_Wondering just how far it really went, I lifted the bedsheets up with a shaky hand to see the damage done down below. I nearly threw up the moment I saw multiple hickeys all across my inner thighs. I gasped at the sight and covered them back up with the sheets._

_I felt disgusted with myself. With Esmerelda. Did she take advantage of me? I sure as hell wouldn’t have done this sober._

_“Morning honey”_

_Esmerelda’s voice was raspy from just waking up. Her emerald eyes were boring into my (e/c) eyes. She lifted herself up on her elbows, not bothering to hide her naked chest. I stared at her while feeling a mix of emotions. Thought after thought ran through my head of how I ended up here._

_I wanted to be angry. I was becoming angry the longer I looked at her smirk. A frown of disgust appeared on my lips and she took notice of it._

_“Darling, why do you look mad? Don’t you remember last night? Everything we did?”_

_Enraged, I readied a dispute_

_“You mean how you took advantage of me?”_

_Her eyebrows scrunched up in her confused expression. I felt myself growing smaller under her gaze. My anger slowly faded away into fear. I wasn’t understanding any of what happened._

_“(Y/n), what are you saying? You’re the one who came onto me. You said so yourself that you wanted to do this.” Esmerelda whispered in what sounded like concern._

_Something seemed wrong about this. I felt tears of frustration build up but I kept them at bay. Her hand crept up to mine and she rested her palm on top of my hand. She cupped my cheek with her other hand and looked at me sadly._

_“I saw you running in the distance when looking out one of the windows. It seemed a bit off so I waited for you to return, but you didn’t come back even after the clock struck midnight. I snuck out and searched for you and found you passed out in the middle of the street. Luckily no one else was around and I carried you back to the castle…”_

_I didn’t want to believe her words. It seemed out of the ordinary. But then it all came back to me._

_Getting drunk in a pub, drinking until I couldn’t feel my face anymore._

_Elsa and Honeymaren…_

_My heart longed for me to be comforted by the Snow Queen, but I couldn’t bear to face her right now remembering what I saw. I reminisced about the events that took place last night and thought about the unidentified person who helped me return to the castle. What Esmerelda said about me lying around on the street by myself was true. And someone indeed helped me._

_I slowly accepted that what she said was the truth. I wanted to know how we ended up like this, seeing that I couldn’t remember the last few moments before I blacked out._

_But instead I thought Honeymaren being here and possibly with Elsa was more important than my own well being._

_“Are the northuldra still here?...” I asked in a hush. Esmerelda shook her head no and I mentally cheered, but that couldn’t shake away the jealous feeling I had from the thought of those two._

_“The northuldra left already. I heard them all greet the Queen goodbye a few hours ago.”_

_I bit my lip at the thought of Honeymaren and Elsa’s possible relationship. It upset me that it wasn’t me that Elsa would be holding, kissing, loving… I ignored Esmerelda’s gaze and started to succumb to my dark thoughts._

_“Hey… I really enjoyed last night. I was hoping that maybe… we can continue this?”_

_Her question brought me back to reality. I didn’t want to agree and I was about to let her know that, but my mind wandered back to Elsa._

_How stupid of me to think that I could’ve been with her. Knowing now that I fully lost my chance at being with her broke me. I couldn’t see myself being with anyone else in my future._

_Then I looked at Esmerelda._

_For some odd reason, she seemed different to me at the moment. I didn’t see her as the woman who probably took advantage of me when I was vulnerable. I didn’t see her as the woman who made flirtatious comments to me any chance she got and would make me uncomfortable with her predator-like gaze. She wasn’t the woman who only wanted my body and not me._

_To me at this very moment, she was someone who could give me the attention I desired._

_So I spoke with my mind instead of my heart._

_“...yes”_

**********

“Oh my lord… (Y/n)... I’m so sorry.” Kristoff whispered to me in pity. He brought me into a bear hug, silently telling me through his hold he would protect me from the world we lived in. From the reality that was my life.

I felt so safe, so vulnerable. Kristoff was truly the only person left I can call my family. He was the only one who understood me inside and out. Someone who knows my entire life story and still accepts me for who I am.

So I cried.

Crying was all I seemed good at, but it was very much needed at this moment. The stress of hiding this secret was finally lifted off my shoulders and this was the only way I could seem to react to it all. 

My body shook with each sob I let out. My tears were caught by Kristoff’s tunic, but he didn’t mind one bit. He ran his fingers through my hair, knowing how much it comforted me and repeatedly whispered ‘it’s okay’ in my ear. He held me the way one would hold their child when they were hurt, rocking me back and forth in his lap.

I wish fate would have brought me with Elsa. Even though I know it may never happen, I will keep praying every night to the stars that I’ll at least get a happy ending with the one I love.


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n)’s P.O.V

Kristoff carried me back to my bed a few hours before and let me rest. He promised to bring up some food to my room when he finished eating and told me to sleep until then. 

I closed my eyes to fall asleep, but nothing was working. Not the tossing and turning I was doing to help me sleep soundly. There was way too much on my mind right now keeping me up.

‘ _I wonder how Elsa is doing_ …’ I thought sadly.

I needed emotional and physical comfort now more than I thought I did. Kristoff is more than enough, but I wanted it to be Elsa. I felt so lost in this moment.

If my siblings were here they would’ve known what to do…

If my siblings were still with me…

I teared up at the thought and settled for patiently waiting for the blonde man to come back with my dinner. That resulted in me falling in and out of consciousness from the long wait.

After an eternity, someone knocked on my door. The sudden noise alerted me and I shot up from my covers.

I weakly yelled out “It’s open!”

The doors opened, but a certain redhead was the one to open them. Anna entered the room, Kristoff following behind her with a tray of stew and bread. I tilted my head to my side slightly to show my confusion. Kristoff and Anna seemed concerned as they stared at me during their entrance, which was enough to tell me what was going on.

He told Anna the story. Anna knew about Esmerelda. I can only pray things don’t get too out of hand.

I watched patiently as Kristoff set down my meal on my nightstand. Anna made herself comfortable in the empty space next to me on my bed. Kristoff walked around my bed and copied Anna’s actions but on the opposite side of me. It would’ve felt like they were trapping me but I knew they just wanted to make me feel better.

“Hey (Y/n), Kristoff explained to me what happened… I’m so sorry you went through all of that alone.” Anna spoke just a bit above a whisper.

She opened her arms to invite me to a hug and I wasted no time in accepting that offer. After a long time of not getting the emotional comfort I needed, I wouldn’t even dream of refusing a simple hug from one of my closest companions. I softly sighed and closed my eyes shut the moment I felt her run her fingers loosely through my hair. She always knew what to do to calm me down.

I felt Kristoff lean in from my other side and wrap his arms around the both of us, resting his chin on top of my head. It turned into one big group hug. I felt safe in their embrace, as if I was their child and they were protecting me.

The sweet moment was cut short by the gurgling my stomach made. My cheeks flushed and I cleared my throat nervously. The couple laughed at me wholeheartedly and unwrapped themselves from me. Anna brought the silver tray from my nightstand before resting it upon her lap. She gathered some of the soup onto the spoon, bringing it to my mouth.

“I made this for you. Kristoff told me this was your favorite growing up. Come on now, say ‘ah’”. She spoke just like a mother would.

I rolled my eyes playfully at her until I looked down at the stew. The carrots and bits of beef swimming in the broth reminded me of the ones that were in my favorite soup as a child. 

I looked back up and gasped. Anna wasn’t Anna anymore. Just for a split second, I saw my sister as the one holding the spoon. Her beautiful long (h/c) locks similar to mine adorned her perfect face. Her smile that never failed to brighten my mood was on her face, showing off her shining teeth. At my side, I didn’t see Kristoff anymore either, but instead it was my older brother. He has a smile too, looking amused at my sister’s actions.

I sucked in a sharp breath. I blinked my eyes repeatedly until my head cleared. I looked at the couple again and saw Kristoff and Anna, my siblings nowhere to be found. My eyes started to burn at the awful trick my mind has just played on me.

Anna and Kristoff frowned at me in worry, waiting for me to finally eat my food. I gulped harshly and willed myself to hold back my tears. Not being able to stand my hunger any longer, I leaned forward to wrap my lips around the spoon.

It tasted just like the soup my sister always made for us.

I held my breath for just a few seconds. Anna kept feeding me the soup and bite after bite, it seemingly got better every time it reached my tastebuds.

It was probably the best meal I’ve had in a long time.

**********

Voices were heard all around me, but they weren’t clear enough for me to hear them completely. I shot open my eyes and saw that I had fallen asleep, presumably after I finished my meal. I pushed myself out of bed in search of those voices. Kristoff and Anna weren’t anywhere to be seen, but I saw shadows from the bottom of my doorway.

Curiously, I crept up to the door and put my ear against it to hear the conversation going on.

‘ _I don’t know what to do for her, Kristoff. Maybe we should finally kick out Esmerelda?_ ’

‘ _Anna, you of all people know I want that more than anything else. Still, we have to respect (Y/n)’s relationship with her._ ’

‘ _HOW CAN I KNOWING ESMERELDA GOT AWAY WITH HURTING HER?! WITH DOING SO VILE TO HER BODY WITHOUT HER CONSENT!_ ’

‘ _I… I didn’t think of it that way…_ ’

‘ _Of course you didn’t. Do you ever stop to think about what goes on in her mind? You of all people should know what she’s thinking. For God’s sake, you grew up with her! Can’t you see through her act?_ ’

I heard someone’s feet shuffling and soft sniffling. One of my hands balled into a fist while the other one rested on the handle of my door, ready to open it whenever.

‘ _I feel like I failed as a best friend… (Y/n) deserves so much more than how her… supposed lover… is treating her…_ ’

Anna paused. I was waiting for a good moment to face them.

‘ _She deserves to be with my sister…_ ’

Something inside of me snapped. I turned the door handle and in one swift movement, I stood in front of my two best friends. Their faces were horrified, almost as if they were caught committing some heinous act. I stared blankly at them, keeping up the said act that Anna said I had. But one look into the redhead’s eyes made my walls break down.

I rushed towards Anna, wrapping my arms around her tightly in search of some sort of security. She embraced me back not as tightly as my grip but still enough for me to feel better. I let the tears fall down my face once more and hiccuped every now and then.

“I don’t want to be in this relationship! I don’t want to be with Esmerelda! I just felt so… so a-alone at the time. Now I’m trapped in a loveless relationship where all I’m good for is when she wants to be pleased. Anna, I-I just... wanted to be loved...” My voice was shaky.

I said that last line weakly, showcasing my pain that I’ve been hiding for so long. Anna lifted my chin up so I can meet her eyes. Her turquoise eyes were hooded over with tears begging to be released.

For the first time in forever, someone seemed to understand me. Someone understood my emotions and what I was going through. A smile of appreciation formed on my lips from the feeling. Anna returned my smile before speaking.

“I swear to you, we’ll help you through this. You’ll get the help you need. You’ll get your happy ending with Elsa.”

That’s when my smile turned into one of sadness. I shook my head slowly, convincing myself that Elsa being with me was just everyone’s imagination, even if the thought hurt me.

“As much as I wish for that to happen… that’s just a dream. Elsa can do so much better than me. She doesn’t need me… Elsa should be with someone who can give her what she wants… Instead of someone who’s broken… Besides, there’s nothing even special about me. I’m nowhere near as pretty as the girls who fancy her, and I’m not even of royalty! I’m a nobody...”

This time, it wasn’t Anna who was talking to me. Kristoff turned me around from her hold and glared his eyes at me. I was already shorter than him but his gaze made me feel even smaller than I was.

“(Y/n) I will slap you senselessly until you stop saying those things. You are one of the most deserving people to be with Elsa. If anything, she doesn’t deserve you. If you were hers, she should be honored to have a strong, beautiful, intelligent, kind-hearted and utterly amazing woman like yourself. I’ve watched you grow up into the person you are now and I couldn’t be prouder at how far you’ve come as a person. Elsa stands no match against you as a total, not even with her powers. ‘Cause no one can ever possess such a free-willed heart like yours, nor will there ever be another person who can compare to you.”

No words were able to be said by me. I just watched in utter shock as Kristoff wrapped his large arms around my upper body after his heartfelt speech. Anna looked at the two of us with a small smile, seeming to approve everything her fiancee basically shouted at me. Not knowing what else to do or say, so I returned the warm embrace.

“I don’t care if I have to tell you this every day. I need you to remember how special you are to everyone. To me, to Anna, Olaf, Sven, and especially to Elsa.” Kristoff said with all seriousness, but I couldn’t help but giggle when he mentioned my favorite reindeer. The blonde seemed happy at my laughter and chuckled along with me.

“I’m so grateful that I have you two in my life. I’m grateful for everyone in my life. I just have a question…”

The couple was confused at my request, but agreed to listen.

“Why do you two always tell me that I’ll end up with Elsa anyways? She doesn’t share the same feelings, does she?”

My best friends looked like fish out of water. Their jaws kept opening and closing without anything being said. They flicked their eyes at each other, then back at me, and back at each other. Anna decided she would be the first one to speak up.

“I’m just gonna say it. (Y/n) I love you like a sister but I swear, you and Elsa are just so stupid sometimes. Haven’t you noticed she treats you differently than she does with everyone else? Why can’t you see how much she cares about you? How much she lov-”

“ _Anna._ ”

The redhead froze upon hearing her name being called. The three of us looked to see who interrupted her and I felt my heart drop to my stomach when I saw it was none other than the girl we’ve all been talking about for the past few minutes. She looks at us with her icy blue eyes hardening on her sister. It seemed like she was warning Anna not to do something.

I looked at Anna, who was shaking down to the bone. I would be too if I was in her shoes. Elsa can be quite frightening when she’s mad, and this just might be one of those moments.

“E-Elsa I-” She started, but was quickly cut off by the Ice Queen.

“Enough. Anna and Kristoff, please excuse yourselves. I’d like a word with (Y/n).”


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/n)’s P.O.V

The platinum blonde in front of me waited impatiently for Anna and Kristoff to leave her sight before facing me with the same glare on her face. I flinched, not knowing what I did wrong. Elsa saw what I did and her face immediately softened, giving me that damn smile that always makes the butterflies in my stomach go wild.

“I’m not mad at you, I promise. It’s just that Anna was about to spill something that… that I’d rather do on my own.” She softly spoke. I tilted my head in confusion.

“What is it, Elsa? Where have you been all day?”

She shifted in her spot awkwardly, seeming uncomfortable by my question.

“Well you see… I want to start this off by saying you’re really beautiful (Y/n), honest to the gods. And I’ve been meaning to tell you this-”

“Hello darling~”

Elsa was interrupted by Esmerelda. The green eyed woman stared at her with much distaste, as if Elsa did something wrong. I eyed my partner suspiciously while she approached me. I took a quick look at Elsa, who seemed equally as pissed off as Esmerelda appeared. 

Esmerelda walked up to me and smiled almost too sweetly. I laughed nervously, wishing she wouldn’t do anything drastic in front of Elsa. Of course, my prayers weren’t answered when the raven haired beauty wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me full on the lips.

I didn’t give her the satisfaction and pulled my lips away. I gave her a light push and a warning look, ignoring how offended she was by it.

“Now isn’t the time. Queen Elsa and I were discussing some important matters.” I said. This is probably the first time I’ve spoken up against my girlfriend.

She glared at me with this certain look in her eyes, though I couldn’t tell what exactly. I lightly pushed her away again so I could give my attention back to Elsa, but there was something wrong.

Elsa’s expression was one I have never seen on a person before, at least not this intense. She looked so… heartbroken? Maybe there was some anger in her eyes? Betrayal even? I’ve always been able to read her like a book, or that’s what I believed. At this moment, I couldn’t tell what she was feeling.

I only reacted when tears fell down Elsa’s face. I tried advancing towards her to see what was wrong, but she quickly spun around and raced to her room. I yelled out her name, thinking it would get her to stop but it did the exact opposite. She sped her pace up even faster, successfully escaping me and making it to her chambers. I saw the door freeze over by her magic, letting everyone outside know that there was no way to get inside.

She shut me out.

She’s never done that to anyone after the Great Thaw. Not me. Not Anna. No one.

Something arose in my chest. Along came a lump in my throat from a feeling that I couldn’t pinpoint.

“What’s her deal? She’s a strange one isn’t she?” Esmerelda said.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my feet. Whatever Elsa was about to reveal to me, I doubt she’ll be willing to tell me now, all because of Esmerelda too. She always seemed to ruin my moments with Elsa for reasons I may never know. I was upset to say the least, and talking with my girlfriend would only make my mood worse, so I stayed silent.

“(Y/n)?”

“... leave me alone.” I whispered out.

I heard her scoff and I thought she would walk away in a petty manner like she usually does. Instead, she came closer and gripped my face harshly in one hand. She forced me to stare into her green eyes that burned with so much anger.

“Stop talking back to me. Stop thinking Elsa will ever feel something towards you. She won’t love a commoner. That woman will never love you the same way I love you, understand?”

I was shaking in my spot. Esmerelda had her episodes where she got mad, but this was one of the worst ones. She rarely ever got this upset.

No words left my mouth, so she took the initiative to slap me across my face as hard as she could. Though my face hurt like hell, I don’t think it hurt as much as my heartache did at the thought of Elsa not loving me even in the slightest.

“I said, do you understand me?” She spat out venomously. I whimpered and gave her a slight nod, scared for whatever would happen if I didn’t.

Her expression changed to one of a happy little girl in a matter of seconds. The tanned woman grabbed my face in her hand again, forcefully pressing her lips onto mine for a few seconds. She let go when she was satisfied, watching me as I shook in fear in front of her.

“I’ll be off now, but you know where to find me.”

With an uncomfortable wink my way, she headed off in the opposite direction.

In my time with her, I would have never thought she’d have the willpower to hit me. This is the first time she’s been abusive. I don’t want to be in this relationship anymore, but she was all I had.

She left me here vulnerable in the middle of the hallway. I felt my legs giving up on me and wanting to give up. I wanted the floor to swallow me whole so I didn’t have to face the reality of my problems. However, I knew I had to fix things with Elsa first before any of that were to happen.

Willing myself to move, my feet slowly brought me to the front of Elsa’s bedroom door. I stared at the frozen door and knocked on an area without any ice covering it.

“Go away!” She yelled out. Her voice sounded broken, saddening me.

“Hey Elsa… look I’m sorry for what you saw me and Esmerelda doing but can you let me explain myself?” I said calmly, not wanting to say anything out of line.

No response.

“Please don’t shut me out Elsa… I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

Still no response.

“Elsa… please.” My voice was breaking.

I leaned my forehead against the ice covered door and waited patiently for something to happen. And soon enough, the door slowly began to thaw.

A weight seemed to have lifted from my chest. Suddenly, my partner’s despicable actions from just moments ago didn’t matter anymore. My priority was the Ice Queen behind this door.

My hand reached out for the knob, but it was quickly turned by the woman on the other side. The door flew wide open and I opened my mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off by her.

“(Y/n) please help me! He’s taking over me-”

My body froze in place when I took in Elsa’s appearance. Her platinum blonde locks were now replaced with a deep black color. Her already pale skin seemed to have become paler, almost like that of a ghastly figure. What confused me the most though were her eyes. Her eyes were like dark voids that were trying to suck you in. They lost the white in them and were completely black. She shook before me looking so scared, so helpless.

I didn’t want to say she looked like a monster, but she definitely wasn’t my Elsa.

I only reacted when she collapsed in front of me. I acted just in time to stop her from falling onto the floor. She was limp in my arms, her skin cold to the touch. Her head was tilted back, letting me take a look into the black voids that were now her eyes.

It was hard to tell whether she was conscious or not. My guess was she wasn’t considering she was unresponsive. My heart rate increased the longer I looked at her. I didn’t know if it was fear out of what was happening, or fear of Elsa.

I let out the loudest scream I could muster.

“ELSA!”

What the hell is happening to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos so far. Please keep them coming. They're my motivation to publish more chapters faster! Thank you for reading my story!

Elsa’s P.O.V

No. Please don’t tell me I saw them right.

Esmerelda. The woman who’s been tormenting me the moment I hired her. She took her from me. (Y/n) fell for her out of all people. It would’ve hurt a little less if she were with anyone else, but it just had to be _her_.

It sounds over exaggerated, but I have never felt this amount of heartbreak before. This feeling reminds me of the time I thought I killed my own sister. It’s making me feel so alone, so broken.

With a flick of my hand, I froze my door over, preventing anyone from coming in. I flopped on the floor, not even making it to my bed before I held my hand over my mouth. The loud sobs coming out of me were muffled as I curled up into a ball on the floor.

Anna was right. I should’ve made my move before Esmerelda did. I don’t even know when they got together. (Y/n) never even brought it up, but why?

I was currently wallowing in self-pity and heartbreak. To think, I was so close to getting her. The time we almost kissed, I should’ve gone for it and kissed her. Even if she was with that skank, I would’ve gotten a chance to feel what it’s like to have (Y/n) for myself.

For a moment, all I could hear was the sound of my own crying. I was reliving emotions I never wanted to feel again. That moment was cut short when I heard the familiar laughter of a certain demon.

I shook my head rapidly in hopes of getting him to leave me alone. I didn’t want to deal with him right now. I was going through enough as it is, the last thing I needed was to succumb to his wrath.

‘ _Oh Elsa, how sad. The girl you love is in love with another._ ’

I huffed in frustration. I couldn’t let him get to me, so I stayed silent. I pretended I didn’t hear him and sat in place impatiently.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t stupid. His laughter only increasingly grew and annoyed the spirits out of me.

‘ _I know you hear me. I’m quite sure this bit of information will catch your attention._ ’ I can just imagine his face while saying this. He must find enjoyment in tormenting me.

“Quiet.” I whispered with a sort of authority. I’m not going to fall for his tricks. I just needed to remember that everything he says is to get under my skin.

‘ _But what if I told you your little servant was mistreating (Y/n)._ ’

My heart stopped. Mistreating? What did he mean? I know questioning further would result in me giving in to his game, but I needed to make sure (Y/n) was okay.

“...I don’t believe you.”

Abaddon settled for a dark chuckle instead of his usual insane laughter. It only made my worry grow even more. My nerves began to act up at the thought of (Y/n) possibly getting hurt.

‘ _What if I told you just moments after you left those two alone, Esmerelda hit her. That girl made the love of your life look so weak… so helpless._ ’

I didn’t realize I was holding my breath until now. Just the thought of that woman treating (Y/n) in ways she didn’t deserve made my body shake. My pent up anger caused me to hyperventilate. So I asked Abaddon to do something I probably shouldn’t have.

“I’ll believe you if you can show me.”

The demon in my head made a sound of approval. I don’t want this to be a reality. I want (Y/n) to be okay.

‘ _With pleasure your highness_.’ He stated mockingly.

I wasn’t given a chance to respond before my head started to throb in pain. It was similar to the headache he caused when he began to possess me. I shut my eyes as a reaction to the pain and curled up again. I grunted and bared my teeth to help ease the feeling, even in the slightest.

Then the images came. Esmerelda and (Y/n) in the hallway together from when I left them only minutes ago. The green-eyed woman glaring at (Y/n) with so much anger. (Y/n) looking scared just as Abaddon said she was.

Esmerelda slapped her across the face with a great deal of force.

The images stopped coming and the pain went away just as fast. I couldn’t believe it. They had to have been imaginary.

His laughter came back, but I paid no attention to it. I was in denial of the abuse (Y/n) could be suffering. This is just another one of his tricks. Sure, I don’t want them together, but there’s no possible way she was in this kind of danger. I’m praying to the spirits she isn’t.

If she were mine she wouldn’t even have to worry about that.

My denial began to fade away and slowly turned into an anger I couldn’t describe. The hatred I felt for Esmerelda… no, my servant, was strong enough to rip her to bits.

‘ _Let’s make a deal._ ’ He suggested.

I don’t like the sound of it, but my senses were getting clouded by my uncontrollable anger. Whatever it was, I was willing to agree.

“Go on…” I whispered hesitantly.

‘ _If you let me have control whenever I please, I can assure you Esmerelda will be gone for good. I’ll even aid you in winning (Y/n)’s affection._ ’

I should’ve thought it through. I know I shouldn’t have been so rash, but when he said he can help me get (Y/n), I lost all other forms of reasoning.

“I accept your terms.”

His laughter came again once more. It started off soft, but soon turned into his maniac laughter that could scare anyone.

My body began to shiver from a piercing cold taking over my body. The room wasn’t even at a temperature I couldn’t handle but yet I was reacting this way. I noticed my hands were the coldest past of my body so I looked at them.

My fingertips were turning blue, almost black. My skin was already pale, but it was losing even more of its color. I was shaking so much. It almost felt as if I wasn’t in control of my own body anymore.

The cold consuming my body felt like a million needles were piercing my skin at once. The pain brought tears to my eyes as I simultaneously bared my teeth. I hurried over to my mirror to check for anything else Abaddon was doing to my body. What I saw in the mirror scared the spirits out of me.

My eyes seemed to have lost all the color in them. The icy blue they once were are gone and were replaced with a pure black color. Not even the whites in my eyes were left. They were taken over by the dark voids. My platinum blonde hair was slowly fading into a black, similar to the demon’s hair color, starting from the roots. My lips were turning blue as well, as if I was frozen to death.

A knock at my door alerted me.

“Go away!” I shouted. I can’t have anyone see me like this.

“Hey Elsa… look I’m sorry for what you saw me and Esmerelda doing but can you let me explain myself?”

The love of my life’s voice was heard from the other side of my iced-over door. I especially couldn’t allow her to see what monster I’m becoming. I remained silent, hoping she would leave me alone while I tried to figure out what to do next.

“Please don’t shut me out Elsa… I don’t want you to be mad at me.” (Y/n) begged.

My heart hurt from the tone of her voice. I’m not even upset with her, nor would I ever. I willed myself to not unfreeze the door and stayed put. I just had to remember, I’m doing this for her.

The pain is getting worse though.

“Elsa… please."

Suddenly, I couldn’t bear the pain I was feeling physically or the sound of her voice anymore. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and let her know I was alright and that there was nothing to be scared of, but I wasn’t even sure myself.

Using the last bit of energy I had, I limped over to my door and placed my hand upon the ice, watching it melt away. Abaddon’s voice lingered in the back of my head as I did so, mocking my actions.

This was a mistake. There were other ways to handle (Y/n)’s situation and I let this happen instead. There has to be a way out of this.

‘ _There’s no other way to undo this, Elsa!_ ’

I reached out to open the door once the ice cleared away. When I swung it open, I saw (Y/n) standing there innocently. I looked at her face and ignored the frightened look she was giving me. I saw the slap mark on her cheek with the handprint and everything, indicating that someone indeed hit her there.

Abaddon was telling the truth after all, but that doesn’t justify my agreement with him in the slightest. I needed help. I needed to get out of this situation before someone I loved dies by my hands.

“(Y/n) please help me! He’s taking over me-”

I stopped mid-sentence when something struck me in my chest. Almost as if I was shot through my heart. It hurt too much.

(Y/n looked beautiful even when she looked at me like she was scared of me.

If I’m going to die at this moment, I’m thankful the last person I got to see was her.

I lost control over my body. My mind slowly slipped into oblivion.

‘ _Do your worst to me Abaddon, just don’t hurt my love… don’t hurt her please._ ’

**********

(Y/n)’s P.O.V

“Anna please explain what’s happening.”

We’ve been waiting outside the castle’s hospital ward for about an hour now. What I witnessed was something I would’ve never thought possible. I’m mad at whatever spirits or whoever else causes Elsa to suffer so much. She didn’t deserve to be put in these life-threatening situations time after time.

My red haired best friend looked at me unsure. She seemed to want to talk about it but acted as if she were forbidden to do so. I sat there impatiently, desperate to know what’s been going on and for the sisters’ strange behavior.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder reassuringly. I looked up and saw Kristoff standing next to me with the same expression I probably had; worried. We looked at each other and he gave me a gentle smile, which I returned. He then turned to his fiance with determination on his face.

“Anna, (Y/n) and I are just as concerned for Elsa as you are. Whatever it is she’s going through, you can most certainly trust us. We want to help her too.”

Anna still looked at us unsure, but eventually sighed heavily. I knew we won her over.

“Alright, I’ll explain, but you two are going to need to prepare yourselves for the truth.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on my story! More updates will be coming soon, but other than that, I hope everyone is staying safe during this time.

(Y/n)‘s P.O.V

Anna led me and Kristoff to the castle’s library. We were stuck in a painful silence after receiving the information of Elsa’s issue. Each step one of us took seemed to grow heavier as we neared our destination.

A day had passed since she told me and my best friend the tragic news. She let the both of us sleep on it, seeing that we didn’t really know how to react to it initially. Today we agreed to help Anna find anything that would help get a better understanding of this horrible demon, hence why we’re headed toward the library.

I didn’t want to believe it at all. No one deserved to go through this, especially Elsa. She’s been through hell and earth for things that weren’t even her fault. If I could take her pain away I would do it without a second thought. She deserved only happiness, not this.

I couldn’t shake away this awful feeling. If she was going to have to kill one of her loved ones, it would most certainly be one of us. I thought of who it would most likely be. It was surely going to be her most beloved.

Her most beloved definitely wouldn’t be me.

Maybe it’s Anna.

At the thought of that I felt my heart stop. I didn’t want to lose Anna. She meant too much to me, to everyone. I didn’t want to lose anyone. I’d rather die first then watch my family and everyone else I care about die one by one, up until me. I already lost my blood-related family, I couldn’t afford to lose the ones that have become my new family.

I’m going to save Elsa.

My thoughts were interrupted by Anna, who told us we were almost at the library. Kristoff stayed next to me, comforting me in this time of despair.

“Anna, when did you two find out about this?” Kristoff asked his fiance. I’ve been wanting to ask the same question since she told us the problem at hand yesterday. The redhead stopped her movements for a moment, so the two of us copied her actions. She slowly turned to face us and looked timid, averting her gaze to her feet.

“... when we went to visit Grand Pabbie last time.” She admitted. It had only been a few days since that occured, but the fact that neither Kristoff nor I were told this kind of hurt.

“Why didn’t you say something before then? Did you not trust us?” I asked. I was more confused than offended knowing that they always had a valid reason for their actions.

Anna was quick to respond. “That’s most certainly not the reason why. I trust you two with my life. You just have to understand that Elsa is the one suffering here the most. No one is sure on how to handle this, not even Grand Pabbie, so… the less people who know, the better.”

I looked at Kristoff for help, who was already looking at me. We nodded our heads in silent agreement and looked back at Anna.

“The less people who know, the better.” I repeated to her, indirectly telling her that I agree with what she said. She gave us a small smile of appreciation and continued to lead us to the library.

“If we can’t find anything here, I fear for what may happen to my sister.” Anna said sadly.

She has no idea just how terrified I am for Elsa too.

**********

I checked the clock once again. It read ten minutes past five in the evening.

We’ve been here for over six hours now. This library was massive, but there were only so many books that actually held the specific topics we wanted. Kristoff and I were taking a little longer than Anna to read due to the fact that we didn’t grow up learning how to read or write. We had only learned three years ago when we first moved into the castle.

I let out a groan of frustration. In my hands was around the tenth book I’ve looked through while I was in here. I set it down and rested my head on the table for a quick break. I shifted my head to find Kristoff, who was further down the table. He was trying his best to remain on the task at hand, but it was easy to tell he was growing tired too. His head would bob up every now and then and his eyes would flutter shut.

We were alarmed when the sound of several books landing on the floor echoed throughout the library. It gave me the small amount of adrenaline I needed in the moment to stay awake. I searched for what could’ve caused the sound and spotted Anna standing in front of the pile. She was angry, but I don’t know what exactly it was.

She slammed her hand against the bookshelf, knocking over even more books on the other side. Kristoff got up and went to calm her down, but she only pushed him away.

“This can’t be it! There has to be something here to-”

Anna stopped speaking and her mood changed in a split second. She kept her gaze on one of the books in the pile she created. It was hard to tell which one she was looking at. Kristoff didn’t seem to know which one it was either, or if she was actually thinking of one of the books to begin with. I slowly approached her to see what she was staring at.

She bent down and grabbed the book with shaky hands. After wiping the dust off of it, she rose back up and continued to stare at the leather covering.

“Father’s journal…” Anna whispered. Her eyes widened in shock from her finding.

I let out a soft gasp, knowing how important this probably was to her. Kristoff warily placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him scared, almost as if she didn’t know whether to open it or not. All it took though was a kiss to the top of her head from the blonde man and she somehow gained confidence.

She lifted up the front cover, tracing the lettering with her pointer and middle fingers. She inhaled deeply, willing herself to read on.

Kristoff and I waited patiently for her to look through the precious book. I’m not sure how much time had passed by since she started reading it, but it felt like a century later when she shouted out about finding something useful.

She ushered for me and Kristoff to come closer, causing me to swiftly walk over to them in a few steps. Anna pointed to a section on one of the pages and began reading it to us.

‘ _ It has come to my attention of a new being on the move. Its origins remain unknown for the most part, but I can safely say that it has been around for quite some time now. About a full century to be exact. _

_ This demon goes by the name Abaddon. He’s a spirit wielding too much power, using it with corrupt intentions. _

_ I have noticed a pattern in the souls he decides to possess. They tend to be individuals that others say have the purest hearts of them all. They are strong-willed, selfless people who have too much they care for, meaning they have too much to lose. _

_ This is all a game to Abaddon. However, he has never once been successful in his goal: murdering his victims’ most beloved. As I mentioned, he possesses the most strong-willed and selfless people he can find. They commit the grave deed of ending their own life to spare their beloved. _

_ I have been looking into this case when I overheard one of my citizens discussing to another about how their partner had passed. After little negotiation, the woman explained to me how her husband had killed himself. At first I wouldn’t have believed it had anything to do with demons until she mentioned his behavior. Those who knew him said he was the epitome of a happy man. He loved everything about his life, from the biggest parts to the smallest ones, but in only one day, that all changed. _

_ His hair had changed from its ginger color to a black tone. His eyes that were once blue turned into pure black eyes that resembled an endless void. He became terrified of what he became. Everyday, the man would sob to himself for becoming a monster and avoided interactions with anyone, especially his wife. He had her stay with one of his closest companions until he figured out what to do. _

_ His wife then said she tried to see him after a week she saw him turn into that ‘monster’ he called himself. She found him lying in the middle of their bed, staring into nothingness. The woman demanded he explain and he did. He told her everything from when he learned Abaddon’s name to the moment he took control over his body. _

_ Before she knew what was happening, he took out a dagger from his pocket and stabbed himself in the chest in front of his wife. In his final moments, he told her he couldn’t bear the thought of killing her and said he’d rather die than let that happen. _

_ Soon enough, I learned their story. I am the only person she has ever told the full truth to. She knew no one would believe her. This was during a time when our people believed that magic never existed. Around the first few months of my decision to have Elsa isolate herself from the rest of the kingdom to be exact.  _

_ I went to Grand Pabbie for more information, but he knew just as much as me. I had to rely on myself to get details. After handwriting countless anonymous letters asking for more stories similar to my townswoman, I sent it out to kingdoms far and wide. I received only about four letters back in return, but what they had to say was almost exactly as the first one I heard of. _

_ The malicious actions of this demon are not to be taken lightly. My next steps towards finding out his current whereabouts will be carried out in secret. The less people who know about this, the better. _

_ I hope he can be stopped by any other means. No one deserves to suffer the consequences of his actions. If anyone were to possibly see this, beware of what he may do. Believe me when I say he’s dangerous. If it is not me who finds a solution, then end his vicious cycle. Do not let anyone else fall victim to him. _

_ I will add on to my findings if I receive anything new about him. For now, I worry for the future. For anyone else who will have to feel his wrath. For the lives that will be lost to him. Please do not let him succeed. _

__ “Father…” Anna whispered. Her bottom lip trembled from the emotions she was feeling all at once. I know this is a lot for her to take in, so it was best to give her some space. Kristoff was about to do so as well but Anna grabbed his hand rather harshly, not wanting him to leave her side.

We seemed to be stuck in a sort of stalemate for who knows how long. All of us held our stance, deadly afraid of what to do next. The three of us were trying to comprehend what we just learned.

Someone’s stomach growling broke our stalemate.

Kristoff gave us a lopsided grin, letting us know he was the guilty one. Despite the current atmosphere, Anna and I giggled at him. We agreed it was time for us to eat since we skipped lunch, needing a break from what was to come next.

**********

“Is there really no other way?”

I looked over at Anna who interrupted the silence between the three of us. We were on our way back to the library once more, seeing that Elsa still has yet to wake up. We were taking our time, not wanting our small break to end just yet.

Our movements came to a stop at her words. I looked into her eyes and sensed her distress. She was obviously drained from our activities today and was dreading getting back to research. To be honest, so was I, and I’m guessing Kristoff was too. It was mentally exhausting looking for answers when there were clearly none left, but that didn’t mean we could just give up. 

I thought about my next choice of words before speaking. “We’ll find a way Anna, believe me.”

She looked at me gratefully, knowing I was saying this to give her some morale. Suddenly her smile fell and she looked over and Kristoff, who seemed to understand her. I grew confused about what they were thinking about and wanted to know.

“Uh… guys?” I asked with uncertainty.

“Um… I wasn’t sure how to bring it up before, but what’s with the slap mark on your face? It looks pretty painful. It… well, it’s bruised and even turned purple.”

I felt my heart rate pick up at her words. I widened my eyes in fear. I wasn’t sure what to tell them. Should I tell them the truth and say it was Esmerelda or lie? I wanted to tell them but I’m scared of what my partner would do to me if she found out I told anyone. I should’ve known it would’ve formed a mark. It must’ve obviously been a handprint too, seeing as they could tell it was a slap.

I guess the couple saw my reaction because their stares hardened. I grew uncomfortable but knew there was no escaping them.

“(Y/n), who did this to you?” Kristoff asked me softly. His eyes were boring into mine, determined to get the truth out of me.

There was no getting out of this one. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I could hear my heart beating throughout my ears, blocking out any other sound.

“Well um… it’s kind of a long story-” I was cut off by a gust of wind and a few leaves harshly blowing past my face.

I jumped in surprise and held onto Kristoff for protection. We were indoors and yet there was still wind. I took another look and recognized it to be Gale. I took a deep breath, calming down immediately. All our attention was shifted to the air spirit, but I knew Anna and Kristoff didn’t forget about my problem in the slightest.

Gale flew around us a bit more as if it was playing around. I smiled at the change in atmosphere and saw a letter caught in its trail. I managed to grab onto the piece of paper when it passed by me again and looked at who it was from.

‘ _ Grand Pabbie _ ’

I inhaled sharply when I saw his name signed at the bottom. I lifted my head and looked at Anna, who was looking at the letter in my hand in curiosity. I handed it over to her to read it, not trusting myself to read it out loud for them. She took it from my hold cautiously, having almost the same reaction as me upon seeing the sender.

Kristoff and I stood on either side of her to read it over, waving goodbye to Gale as it left us to read. Judging by the length of the letter, it was clear that this was not going to bear good news.

‘ _ To Anna, _

_ I am not sure if you have spoken to either Kristoff or (Y/n) about Elsa and her situation, but I suggest you do so immediately if you have not. I have been looking into this curse ever since the early days of your birth when your father first came to me about Abaddon. We have been searching for any sort of clue for decades now, with me still continuing the search even after your parents’ passing. _

_ There is no easy way to put what I have to say, but it is the complete and honest truth. There is no possible way of saving Elsa from this curse. _

_ I have used any method I know possible to look for another outcome to this, but nothing has shown up. When I cannot see another possibility, it means that the one I can… is the result that will happen. _

_ Elsa will not die… she will end up having to kill one of you. I know who it is, but it pains me to even write out their name. I do not want to even imagine a world without them in it. I have seen them grow up to who they have become and for all of that precious time to go to waste… it grieves me to no end. _

_ Spend the time you four have left with each other. I am gravely sorry for the future that awaits you all. _

_ \- Grand Pabbie _

__ There’s no way Pabbie said this. I was denying it, even though I can clearly see it’s in his handwriting.

The three of us held our breaths as we stood in place. It’s like every step we take forward, we’re pushed back by three more.

I felt two figures enclose me in their embraces. Anna and Kristoff shook with each sob they held in. I let myself relax in their hold, but felt my eyes sting with tears wanting to be released. 

Why did this have to happen to us? Why did this curse even exist in the first place? The spirits were playing an unfair game and I wanted to curse out at anything that caused us to be where we were now.

I gritted my teeth out in frustration, along with balling my hands into fists.

“Why Elsa? Why couldn’t it have been anyone else? Hell, I would be willing to be in her position! I have less to lose than she does-”

“(Y/n)!” Kristoff and Anna shouted simultaneously, cutting me off. By the looks on their faces, what I said had personally upset them. I felt like I was being scolded at.

“No one is dying, got that? We’re finding a way out of this.” Kristoff glared at me. I wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince; Anna, myself or himself. I forced a small smile and nodded at him in hopes of calming him down even the slightest. He seemed happy enough with my actions and visibly began to relax.

The hallway grew silent again after Kristoff’s comment. The three of us just stood still, making it start to become awkward between us.

“Princess Anna!” Someone called in the distance.

We turned our heads to find the person who broke us out of our bubble and saw one of the nursemaids, specifically the one who was watching over Elsa before. She was rushing over to us as fast as she was able to in her heels, the look of distress on her face not going unnoticed by me. She soon stood in front of us to tell her news.

“Princess Anna, it’s urgent. Elsa has awoken.”

If anything else was happening around us, it was ignored. The only concern on my mind now was checking up on Elsa and how we were going to tell her the truth.

The nursemaid led us back to the castle’s hospital ward, where Elsa was being held. The walk was dreadful. Nobody spoke or cared to speak. While the elder woman in the front was clueless of our sorrowful moods, I was preoccupied with the possible scenarios of what would go down when we reached Elsa.

There was no way she would take this lightly. On one hand, I’m glad she wasn’t the one who had to be sentenced to death, but on the other hand I knew one of us would be the unfortunate soul to die.

Soon enough, we arrived at Elsa’s room in the ward. The elder nursemaid gave a single bow to us before taking off for the night.

Anna came up to my right side, grabbing my hand in hers and holding it tightly. Kristoff did the same on her right side and gave her hand a light squeeze. Mentally preparing ourselves for what will happen, I knocked on the door with my free hand and waited for a response from the woman on the other side.

“Come in."

Letting go of one another, we stepped in one by one into the room, me being the last one to enter. The room was lit up by the few oil lamps hanging on the walls in each corner. They gave enough light to showcase Elsa’s now raven hair and black eyes. The whites in her eyes have returned, but the blue they once were have now become the black voids they were before she fainted.

Even if her natural features were altered, it didn’t take long for me to remember she was the one I fell in love with. She was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life. The one I was willing to give my life up for.

I went up to her first, throwing my arms around her neck the instant I reached her bedside. I started to shake from the anxiety that built up the entire day of worrying over her. Slowly but surely, Elsa wrapped her arms around my waist to secure my position.

“Hey, I’m okay (Y/n). I’m here, see?” I unwrapped my hold on her to look into her black eyes. Even though they’re not the extraordinary blue they once were, I felt the same security pooling from them. They still held so many emotions, letting me know that she was here. This was  _ my _ Elsa, not the demonic Elsa from before.

Feeling a little better, I nodded my head and offered her a small smile. She returned it but it quickly turned into a frown, confusing me. She brought her hand up to my face slowly, resting it on my cheek. More specifically, the cheek that Anna claimed had a bruise caused from a slap. My body tensed up in fear instantly.

“What happened here?” Elsa asked me in concern. I didn’t answer her and instead looked away. She stroked my cheek in soft patterns, almost as if not to hurt me. While I appreciated it, I couldn’t bring myself to tell her the truth, so I remained silent.

Elsa gasping brought my attention back to her. Her eyes were wide as she kept her gaze on me, like she realized something important. Next thing I knew, her eyebrows knitted together and she looked like she was enraged.

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat in nervousness. Her pale hands gripped my shoulders as she kept the same expression on her face. I looked at Anna and Kristoff to see what they were thinking, and they were obviously confused by our interaction.

“Esmerelda’s hurting you?”

My eyes widened at her revelation. I don’t know how she found out, but I wish she didn’t. Elsa already had so much to worry about and yet here she is, stressing herself over me.

I didn’t check over on Anna and Kristoff this time, knowing they were going to press me as well until I told them what happened.

“How… how do you know?” I whispered. I hung my head down in shame, not wanting to look her in the eyes anymore. They all knew now of my relationship with Esmerelda, but now they’re aware of her treatment towards me too. How pathetic am I?

No one dared to speak. I wasn’t sure what the three of them were feeling right now. I would probably be able to tell if I looked at them, but I couldn’t bring myself to do so. Kristoff was the first person to break the unbearable silence in the air.

“Where the hell is that damn woman?” My attention was now on Kristoff. He looked ready to hunt someone down; that someone being Esmerelda. Anna was by his side, the same fire burning in her eyes. I shot up from Elsa’s bed and rushed over to them the moment they made their way to the door. My hand reached out and gripped Kristoff’s sleeve.

“No, please don’t!” I pleaded. I didn’t want to cause more problems to surface right now. I wanted to focus solely on Elsa and no one else.

Anna and Kristoff looked ready to argue with me, but they saw how desperate I was for them to not do anything. Their gazes softened, settling for sympathetic expressions now. Kristoff brought me in for a hug, his hand resting atop my scalp to scratch it with care.

I freed myself from his hold before turning to Anna, who looked concerned. She initiated a hug just like Kristoff did and held me tightly.

I willed myself to keep my composure. I broke free from her hold too, motioning the couple to Elsa. We walked over to her and pulled out chairs from around the room so we could sit around her. I sat myself on one side of her bed while Anna and Kristoff sat on the opposite side.

Elsa waited patiently for us to get settled. Anna took her sister’s hand and smiled at her. Elsa laid her free hand on top of their intertwined ones in reassurance. She then looked back at me in all seriousness, sparking something inside me.

“Do you… know about…  _ him _ ?” She questioned. I nodded my head in affirmation. She sighed heavily at my actions, along with making an unreadable facial expression.

“I should tell you how I got like this now. I know I don’t look like my normal self right now and I need to tell why. What he did to me for me to end up like this.” I knew it wasn’t going to be a pleasant explanation. I mentally prepared myself for what she was going to reveal.

She started from when she witnessed Esmerelda intruding our conversation and full on kissing me. How she ran to her room once it happened, but not really explaining why it affected her so much. Then she brought up how Abaddon gave her the ability to have visions, mentioning that it was how she found out about Esmerelda hitting me. Abaddon took advantage of her state and tricked her into giving him control over both her mind and body.

I couldn’t process much of what she said after that. I felt an overwhelming amount of guilt start to eat me alive. I was technically to blame for what happened to her. I knew Esmerelda was the one who kissed me, but I couldn’t help what I was feeling. Now Elsa is dealing with a life threatening crisis because of me.

Elsa called my name, making me come back to reality. She looked worried about me, which made me feel even worse. My throat felt like it was closing and my eyes were burning. She reached out and grabbed my hand in hers.

“Can you two give us some privacy please?” Elsa asked the couple sitting next to her. I heard their chairs push back and the opening and closing of the door.

“What’s wrong (Y/n)?” Elsa’s voice was gentle. I forced myself to look her in the eye, feeling tears start to brim my own.

“I’m so sorry Elsa. It’s my fault you’re like this now. I’m so weak! I let Esmerelda do that to me without even trying to fight back. Now… now because of me… you or someone else might die.”

Saying that last sentence out loud convinced me that this was indeed my doing. The platinum blonde’s expression went from concerned to upset. She must’ve realized I was right and wanted to murder me.

“I-I know you’re mad at me… I would be too.” I said timidly.

She shook her head in disagreement, confusing me. If it wasn’t that, then what was it? It took her no effort to come up with a retaliament for my statement.

“What I’m upset about is you belittling yourself like this. Not for a moment did I blame you for this happening. This is beyond both of our control.”

She patted the empty spot next to her, wanting me to sit there. I shyly followed her request, wondering what she was planning. Once I sat down, she laced our hands together again like they were just mere seconds ago.

Elsa grabbed my chin softly, which forced me to fully look at her. She wasn’t letting my eyes avert anywhere else so I had no choice but to stare back at her.

“(Y/n), you deserve to be treated with the respect you deserve. You should be given all the love the world could offer. You are one of the strongest people I know. You’ve lost so much and yet here you are, living your life with such high spirits. One can only dream to be as courageous as you. You need someone who can give you everything you’ll ever want and need.”

I was at a loss for words at this point. I never knew she thought so highly of me. Hearing her say that made me forget any doubt I had about myself and insecurities I had. Somehow, she managed to convince me that I was the person she said I was.

Her hand was cupping my bruised cheek again. Elsa leaned in close to my face, causing my face to heat up. She pressed a soft kiss upon the area I was hit, stroking her thumb over it gently. Our faces were so close to each other that I felt her breath hit my lips.

I wanted so badly for us to kiss. I didn’t care about my girlfriend right now, not like she seems to care about me anyways. I wanted Elsa really bad.

I wasn’t really sure who leaned in first, but before I knew it, our lips were brushing over each other. Elsa places her cold hand on my hip, holding onto it. My eyes were fluttering shut in anticipation, waiting for the moment I’ve dreamt of for so long-

“(Y/n)!”

I shrieked in shock, separating Elsa from myself and letting go of her hand just as fast. I grew frustrated that my moment with Elsa was interrupted. I searched for the interlopers and found Anna and Kristoff to be the ones who ruined it for me. They looked surprised at the position we were in and were aware they spoiled a special moment.

I glared at them, but they ignored my look and Anna decided to speak. Her words shook me to the core.

“(Y/n), Esmerelda was waiting for you outside of your bedroom door.”


	10. Chapter 10

***Warning: Attempted rape. Skip over it if it’ll trigger you.***

(Y’n)’s P.O.V

“... She’s what?”

Anna and Kristoff turned their heads to one another, an unsure look on their faces. Judging by their body language, I knew it couldn’t be any good.

“Esmerelda’s standing outside of your bedroom. She saw us and asked where you were but we didn’t say anything and just left. She looked really mad,” the redhead explained to me.

Everything she was saying was going in one ear and out the other. I knew she was waiting for me so she could be pleased whether it was physically or by torturing me emotionally. I didn’t want to be bothered with her anymore, but I knew I couldn’t avoid her forever.

“(Y/n), after what she’s done to you, there’s no way we’re allowing her to stay here any longer,” Elsa said seriously.

I sighed in relief, elated by the fact that she’ll be out of our lives soon. “Thank you, Elsa, but there’s one more thing I have to do before she leaves.”

The blonde woman tilted her head to the side, puzzled by my response. “What might that be?”

I stood up from my spot, looking back at her with determination. Though really I was trying to conceal how terrified I really was. “Something I should’ve done a long time ago.”

I made my way to the door, glancing over at Kristoff and Anna. They were confused like Elsa, but I covered it up with a fake smile. I knew they wanted to follow me, so I had to come up with something to prevent them from doing so. “You should probably tell Elsa about Grand Pabbie’s letter…”

Not giving them a chance to respond, I rushed out the room. Hopefully what I said caught Elsa’s attention and they’re actually discussing it right now. I appreciate how caring they are, but this is something I want to deal with on my own.

I had to prove to Esmerelda that I wasn’t her playtoy anymore.

The closer I got to my room, the more nervous I became. Just like the couple said, the raven haired woman was standing outside my bedroom door.

My footsteps rang throughout the hallway, so it was no surprise when Esmerelda caught sight of me in the distance. Her lip twitched into a sly smirk, her eyes narrowing at me with each step I took.

She crossed her arms over her chest and waited patiently for me to be within arms’ length. I made it to her with heavy footsteps, making sure to keep at least a small amount of distance. Esmerelda wasn’t one for personal space, however, and tried getting closer to me. “Hello my love-”

“I want to talk to you about something,” I interrupted her.

She stopped what she was doing and raised her eyebrow in confusion, taken aback by the way I talked back to her. I was honestly surprised at myself for finding the confidence to do that.

The green eyed woman was anything but pleased with that. A scowl appeared on her lips as she stared at me.

“Er… alright. What is it?” She forced out. I didn’t answer her. Instead, I motioned for her to follow me into my bedroom. After settling in, I closed the door behind me and had us sit on my bed.

The tan woman tried sitting close to me, but I shifted myself away from her when she tried. I caught the eye roll she made, not that I cared much. Putting a safe distance between ourselves, I spoke up.

“We need to break up,” I rushed out.

Esmerelda took in a deep breath, her face remaining emotionless as she kept staring at me. I was hoping that there was even a small chance of this ending well.

Of course, that was only a mere wish.

She began to show emotions on her face. Her eyebrows scrunched up and she gave me the hardest glare I’d ever seen. Slowly but surely, she started creeping towards me. I felt myself begin to shake in fear for what she would do to me.

The raven haired woman reached up and on instinct, I shut my eyes tight. I awaited for another slap or worse but surprisingly that never came.

I opened one eye with uncertainty. Esmerelda was still glaring down at me, but was just resting her palm on my cheek.

“You’re pathetic. I’m not letting you break up with me. You need me. Without me, you’re worthless.”

Her words stung me in my heart. I know she never really cared for me that way, but the least she could’ve done was spare some of my feelings.

“Don’t you get it? You have no family left. Everyone who loves you leaves eventually. You have no value to anyone. I’m the only one you have left.”

I knew she was just trying to get under my skin. I was used to her tricks by now. So why was I still letting it get to me? “I-I still have the others-”

“You mean Kristoff? Anna?  _ Elsa _ ? Do you think they really care for you? They just took you in because they felt bad for you. An orphaned girl who lost her family not too long ago, how  _ tragic _ …”

Her words were beginning to sink in. I never thought about it that way. I had no family left. I had no one to go to and yet here I am, living like royalty.

Were they really only letting me stay here out of pity? I just jumped into the sisters’ lives out of nowhere. Someone Kristoff dragged along with. It was starting to make sense now.

“Face it, they didn’t want you. They just felt compelled to let you stay here because they thought you were weak. No one truly loves you. You are a  _ burden _ .”

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say to her. I didn’t have an argument. Maybe I’ve just been blinded this entire time. I  _ am _ a burden. First, I followed Kristoff everywhere he went after I lost my family. Then I was brought into the castle only because Kristoff was asked by Anna to move in, and he suggested for me to stay. Now Elsa is suffering for something because I wasn’t strong enough to defend myself.

Everything Elsa told me before felt unreal. She didn’t mean it, did she? She was just like everyone else, pitying me and felt compelled to help such a defenseless girl. I wasn’t really a friend to her. I was a burden to her, to Anna, to Kristoff, to everyone.

I remained silent, feeling so defeated. The realization was slowly sinking in and eating me alive. Esmerelda was able to tell she got to me and her lips twitched up into a small smirk.

“Do you understand now, (Y/n)? I’m all you have left. Surely, you don’t want me to leave, especially when you’ve realized that you have no real purpose to everyone here.”

I refused to answer her. Somehow, she always knew how to make me so bad about myself. She knew how to trigger me and make me vulnerable. That’s how it was and I was just letting it happen.

No, I couldn’t give in anymore. I couldn’t fall for her tricks anymore. This is why I was holding onto her for so long, why I was making so many excuses as to why she should stay. Well not anymore.

Come on, do this for yourself. Do this for Elsa.

“No you’re not… I’ve found people who really do care for me. People who love me and accept me for being myself. A family that makes me feel special and doesn’t treat me like I’m anything less.”

Her green eyes were pooling in rage. Esmerelda was in denial of this, of me not giving in to her games. Knowing I was turning the tables gave me a newfound confidence.

“I’m not your puppet anymore, nor will I ever be,” I stated, feeling a great weight fall off my shoulders.

I can’t believe I really did that. Finally, after so long of being stuck in this vicious cycle we called a relationship, I felt that I was finally free. Words can’t describe how elated I am.

“We’re over Esmerelda. I wish you the best, but it’s time you went off.” I got up, trying to usher her out of my room by lightly pushing her shoulders. What I wasn’t prepared for was the way she grabbed at my wrist, forcing me to look at her.

Her angry emerald eyes made her appear all more terrifying. I was so caught up in holding eye contact with her that I didn’t notice her reaching for something in the large front pocket of her apron.

Next thing I know, I’m being dragged back onto my bed with the raven haired woman hovering over me. Her inhumane strength made fighting against her grip nearly impossible.

Any confidence I gained from before dispersed. I didn’t take this into account. I honestly thought she wouldn’t fight it too much and let me be, but here she was, taking advantage of me once again.

When I processed what she was doing to me, I tried calling out for help. My efforts were made futile though the moment she grabbed a cloth from out of her pocket, wrapping it around my mouth and tying it tightly behind my head.

In one swift motion, the raven haired woman flipped me onto my back with my arms crossed behind my back. She twisted them in a way that felt like they were on the verge of being cracked, causing tears to spring in my eyes. I felt something being tied around my wrists tightly that made me stay in that humiliating position. The fibers of the object indicated she used a rope to tie me up.

Seeing that I couldn’t use any other part of my body, I tried kicking her away with everything in me. However, since she had the upperhand in the situation, she grabbed my ankles and once again tied another rope to them to keep my legs in place.

There was nothing else I could do. I was trapped. She had me tied up and there was no possible way to escape. My wrists were beginning to get rope burns the more I struggled against it.

It was happening too fast. My mind could barely keep up with what she was doing. One minute she was tying the ropes and the next minute she was flipping me onto my back, tearing my shirt apart from the middle.

With the cloth pressed against my mouth, my screams were muffled. Esmerelda tugged my pants and underwear off in one go, letting them hang at my ankles where the rope was. The worst part is that no one was even able to hear me screaming for help.

My breathing was uneven the more she continued to tear at my clothing. The buttons were all popped off and her hands were roaming my body in ways I didn’t want her to. I squirmed in discomfort, feeling disgusted with what she was doing.

I jolted the moment her hand cupped my center. My eyes were blurry from the need to cry so I wasn’t able to see her face clearly. Still, I was hoping that just some possible way, she would have mercy on me and stop this.

From what it looked like, she wasn’t going to let up. Esmerelda got up in my face with a crazy look in her eye. “YOU’RE MINE! YOU GET IT?!  _ MINE! _ ”

Her hand that was resting atop my center began to move and on instinct, I shut my eyes from what she was about to do.

Then, some sort of miracle happened. My bedroom door burst open and in came a raging Elsa. If it were physically possible, the snow queen would have murdered Esmerelda from the hard glare she gave her.

The raven haired woman jumped off me, leaving me completely exposed. I wanted to relish in the fear Esmerelda’s eyes displayed, but all I could think about was that Elsa really came to save me. She’s supposed to be resting but here she was, disregarding her own health for the sake of my own wellbeing.

Esmerelda was fumbling over her words, not knowing what to say about this. “Q-Queen Elsa I-”

“Enough, I don’t wish to hear you speak anymore. You are to be sent off to the castle’s prison cell tonight until tomorrow morning, where you’ll be sent off far,  _ far  _ away from here.”

Elsa’s voice didn’t waver once, nor did the anger in her eyes dissipate. With her blackened hair and eyes, they made her appear even more frightening than she was before.

The Snow Queen walked over to me, untying the ropes on my ankles and wrists and freeing me. While her gaze was still hard, her touch was gentle. She was still treating me with so much care that it warmed my heart and made me momentarily forget that my nude body was being exposed to her.

Once I was freed, I reached for my pants and pulled them up as fast as I could. My hands were shaky from how anxious I was so it was a rather difficult task. A spare blanket was draped over my shoulders and I saw that Elsa was the one who did that. Her eyes were soft while staring at my shaking body. She switched her gaze from me to Esmerelda, then back to me, then back to her.

Her lips formed a scowl the longer her eyes lingered on Esmerelda, and she gritted her teeth out of frustration.

“I take that back… Esmerelda, tomorrow afternoon, you are to be executed for everything you have caused for the people of this castle. No longer will you have the opportunity to hurt (Y/n) any longer, or anyone else for that matter.”

Did I hear her correctly? Was she really going to sentence Esmerelda to death?

I tried not to, but I gave in and checked on how the emerald eyed girl was feeling. Her eyes were widened in fear and her bottom lip was trembling. The usual tough facade she puts on was nowhere in sight. She knew there was no escape from her fate.

“Wait! Elsa, you can’t do this!” I pleaded with the Queen. Elsa gave me a judgmental stare, acting like I was the crazy one here. I don’t know why I was speaking up for Esmerelda, but I knew that I needed to do something about it.

“There are other options for her. Send her far away to a place she has no contact with anyone here. Let her start a new life, just let it be anything but death. Killing her won’t solve any of this… Please, Elsa.”

Elsa looked like she was ready to argue with me on it, but the more she stared at me, the more she calmed down. Her angry eyes softened into a neutral stare and she let out a heavy sigh. She turned back to Esmerelda and that stoic expression returned, but I know I already got through to her.

“You should be grateful (Y/n) has spared your life. If it weren’t for her, I’d have you killed off in a way you’d never want to imagine.”

No one was moving. I didn’t pay any mind to the guards I had just taken notice to standing outside my bedroom door. My focus was on Esmerelda as I impatiently waited for her to leave, while her focus was on the ground.

Elsa was much more impatient than me. Her eyebrow began twitching the longer Esmerelda waited to leave and eventually, she snapped at her. “You heard me, now be gone.  _ Leave _ .”

Knowing better, the green eyed woman slowly picked her head up, moving towards the door and to the guards waiting to take her away.

Esmerelda wasn’t fully out of the room yet before she stopped her movements, looking back at me in a way I’ve never seen. She seemed sorrowful, maybe even regretful. Whatever it was, I didn’t want to think about it anymore.

Finally, she turned back and walked up to the guards. Not once did she resist them when they grabbed her by both her arms. I watched them take her away until they were out of my sight. 

The second they left, Elsa went to shut the door. I stayed in the spot on my bed where just moments ago, I was almost… I didn’t want to say it.

Elsa came up to me with a white nightgown from my closet. She helped me to undress my clothes, showing no judgement at all. Once I was dressed properly, she sat down next to me. Neither of us spoke to each other. I was still trying to process the events of tonight.

Unsurely, I settled my eyes on Elsa. To my surprise she was already looking at me sympathetically. She reached out a hand to put on my shoulder, but I took this as a chance to hug her.

Shaken up by what had just happened, I felt my walls coming down. I buried my face into Elsa’s chest, releasing the sobs I was holding back from before. It didn’t seem to bother her at all seeing that she wrapped her arms around me tighter than normal, as if she were trying to protect me.

The snow queen stroked my back comfortingly. We didn’t speak, just listened to the sound of my sobbing filling the silence in the room. She leaned down to rest her chin on my shoulder, tightening her hold on me.

“I’ve got you, (Y/n).”

At her words, my hands balled into fists as I tried my hardest to calm down. I pushed away my doubts from before and focused on her right now. I really hope she meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First off, I want to apologize for the delay in updates. I want to address an issue though. Something rather disturbing happened to me through Wattpad a few weeks ago. It had made me really uncomfortable and I couldn’t even continue to write my stories over it.
> 
> Someone had dm’ed me on this app a few weeks ago. What I thought would be an innocent conversation turned into something that had kept me up at night. Not only were their interests inappropriate, they were more than twice my age. For obvious reasons, I will not be giving out the username of the person who sent this to me. I just wanted to let you all know to stay safe if you were to ever experience something like this.
> 
> Now to more issues. I am currently in the process of applying for college and finishing up final projects, so I will have to wait until my summer vacation comes to have a regular schedule for updating. However, none of this can compare to the world issues going on right now. The whole black lives matter movement has been angering me to no end. As a person who is a part of the black community, I have never felt more discriminated against. This movement is bringing out some people’s true colors, and some of my friendships have even been ruined because of their ignorance to this issue. I am disgusted with the way our government is handling these protests and the way they’re treating these protestors.
> 
> And now there’s something called pridefall too? In case you haven’t heard, on June 1st, homophobic people will be attacking those in the lgbtq+ community. They will be sending hateful messages on all social media platforms, and if you’re not careful, will even spread your personal information. No one should have to live in fear because of their sexuality or their race. I will continue to join the fight to bring justice to these issues through donations and participating in protests.
> 
> If you read all this, thank you. Please stay safe during these times and I encourage you to spread awareness as much as possible.


End file.
